<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Clouds by goblette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962735">Sugar Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette'>goblette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Did I say Ass Eating?, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, Felching, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Jealousy, Kinda?, Kissing, Knotting, Lots of slick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medicinal Drug Use, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Jongho, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Polyamorous Pack, Rating May Change, Rimming, Scenting, Softcore Porn, but not actually, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the main vocal, the youngest member and the only omega in an all-alphas pack was scary and Jongho got a brief solution in suppressing his heat.</p><p>But he always knew that one day he would have to stop taking suppressants.</p><p>And that day came sooner than later.</p><p>(previously known as ‘Too Sweet’)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Everyone/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Because You’re Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For an idol group like them, things were supposed to be easier. And Jongho wishes they were easier.</p><p>It was well known in the idol’s industry history that since idol groups started to mix alphas, betas and omegas, and letting groups to become packs, most of the problems they had before were fixed. Talking about the privacy of the packs was banned from all the media about public figures, but a lot of celebrities would make their own genders public in order to keep the transparency.</p><p>In summary, everything was settled to give idols the opportunities any common worker would have, regardless of their gender.</p><p>And then there was the youngest KQ Entertainment’s pack.</p><p>Hongjoong was probably the tiniest alpha Jongho had ever met. He knew other short height alphas, but when talking about Hongjoong it wasn’t just about his height but also his complexion. The rapper was shorter and less muscular than Jongho himself, but he was the head alpha of the pack. Hongjoong’s voice, although a bit squeaky, could make any of the members get into their knees when risen.</p><p>Yeosang was, without any doubt, one of the most beautiful people you could ever get to know. This together with his soft scent always made people believe he was an omega. It was nothing further from reality, since Yeosang was not only a simple alpha but the strongest alpha of the pack.</p><p>Yunho and Mingi, in the other hand, were easily recognized as alphas (because they were) by most of the fans and other celebrities, but sometimes people would theorize about them being betas because of their bubbly and gentle personalities.</p><p>San and Wooyoung were a whole different case, and Jongho was sure the duo would get a different answer every single time people tried to guess what their gender was. The two of them had been called as omegas and betas pretty often, but they were both alphas.</p><p>Seonghwa was the most publicly conflictive member: Half of the people would strongly believe he was an alpha and the other half would swear he was omega, but he was never been called a beta in his whole life. But well, he wasn’t. He was an alpha, the oldest alpha of the pack.</p><p>And the last member was Jongho. People would see him and thought that there was no way Jongho wasn’t an alpha. He was the strongest member in the team, as mature as Hongjoong himself, and while he was tender and loving, it was always in his own way. “A love dream alpha” he had heard more than once between his beta and omega fans. The only problem was that Jongho was not an alpha, he was an omega. The only omega in the all-alphas pack.</p><p>Since KQ was a small company, they always knew each other’s genders, and Jongho would lie if he said the other boys weren’t surprised when he told them he was an omega, because he clearly remembered Wooyoung asking “really?” seven times in a row when that happened. Even though, they never talked about him being an omega after that, Jongho would left quietly for a week every two months and when he came back nothing really had changed. But since they finally became a group, things were a little too harsh for Jongho. He was the main vocal, the youngest member and the only omega.</p><p>Being always too busy training, he told himself not to get distracted with all those gender stuff and he started using high effectiveness suppressants before he turned twenty. He always took the suppressants with medical prescription, so he was sure he could get through all his schedules without stopping because of a heat. It wasn’t that Jongho hated to be an omega neither, he just thought it was inconvenient. The alphas only got three ruts of three days in a year, so they worked perfectly fine almost the whole year, and Jongho wasn’t willing to work less than them because of his gender. The pills he asked for were so strong he didn’t need to cover his scent anymore, because it was non-existent, and Jongho ended up smelling like the pack itself, a mixture of all the alphas’ scents.</p><p>But the suppressants got side effects. And there he was, barely fifteen months after the debut, in front of doctor Hwang’s sharp gaze while awaiting for her answer.</p><p>Earlier that week, Jongho began to feel sick, he got headaches every day and threw up some of his meals, but it wasn’t until he passed out twice in a daily practice that the managers convinced him to go to the hospital with Hongjoong. Since Hongjoong was the head alpha of the pack, Jongho was always accompanied by him when visiting the doctor.</p><p>Hongjoong was seated in the chair next to him, more nervous than Jongho himself and letting everyone to know so thanks to his bitter scent. Hongjoong’s stressed scent always made the omega a little uncomfortable, mostly because he hated when his members got worried about him.</p><p>After some minutes of thinking, doctor Hwang looked at the omega, and her face told Jongho he didn’t want to hear next.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jongho, but you can’t keep suppressing your heat.”</p><p>Jongho closed his eyes, shaking his head. He wanted say no and leave the room, but he knew Hongjoong would scold him if he raised his voice to the kind doctor, and the last thing he needed in that moment was Hongjoong’s alpha voice making him feel even worse. But as long as Jongho wouldn’t do anything inappropriate, Hongjoong wouldn’t talk. Jongho allowed Hongjoong to be with him because he knew the alpha cared about him, but all the decisions were taken exclusively by Jongho. The omega was really categorical about this matter, and Hongjoong was so respectful he would gently touch his hand when asking for permission to talk.</p><p>“I hate doing this so close to your heat too, but you waited until the last day to come.” The doctor kept talking in a calm, sweet tone. “I told you before you wouldn’t be able to use these suppressants forever, they’re too strong and they have been damaging your body this late time.”</p><p>Jongho scrunched his nose, but let the doctor talk.</p><p>“Now, even when I want your body clean as soon as possible, I will give you a new prescription so you don’t have to suffer from the sudden change.” Jongho’s eyes followed the doctor's hands over her computer. “These pills I’ll give you in replacement will help to keep your scent lower, but it won’t disappear, and they will help a lot with the muscular pain, but you will have to go through all the other symptoms.”</p><p>Jongho felt the panic running through his veins. He knew exactly what all the other symptoms meant, and it meant that not only the others would feel his scent for the first time, but he also would go into heat for the first time since he was nineteen.</p><p>“I can’t. I really can’t go through my heat right now.” His voice came out in a rush.</p><p>“If you feel bad I’ll give you a rest from work activities,” The doctor’s voice tried to keep him calm, and the natural beta scent helped a little. “But you have a whole group of alphas taking care of you, Jongho, you really don’t have to worry that much.”</p><p>“It’s just—” Jongho’s voice stopped at the sight of Hongjoong looking at him, the alpha’s eyes were truly concerned about him, and Jongho felt guilty.</p><p>“Hongjoong, can you leave for a second?”</p><p>The doctor’s request echoed in the walls, Jongho and Hongjoong froze at the same time, being too confused to react at first. The alpha mumbled something that sounded like an apology, unconsciously, before walking out the door. Jongho didn’t understand why he got out neither, not until the doctor walked towards him and rested her hand over the omega's shoulder in a friendly way.</p><p>“Listen, Jongho, I may sound a little old-fashioned, but if any alpha, even from your pack, had tried to do something you don’t want to and you’re uncomfortable with them—”</p><p>Jongho finally realized what happened.</p><p>“No!” he shouted, a little too loud, but he couldn’t help it since he wanted to clear everything up. “They are good alphas, the best alphas, I promise.”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p>Jongho’s heart was racing because of the misunderstanding, he didn’t want to talk about it before but hearing his heartbeats into his ears was enough. If the doctor who treated all the members got a wrong idea of the pack because of Jongho’s own concerns he wouldn’t forgive himself.</p><p>“I just— I don’t know, I don’t want them to look at me different. I’m already the youngest, I’m also the only omega. They know I am an omega, but show myself to them like that just freaks me out.”</p><p>Jongho covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look at the doctor.</p><p>“Calm down.” The doctor made a deep breath demonstration, implicitly asking Jongho to breath too, “I know you may be afraid, I know your pack doesn’t have a standard composition, but they are your pack and I think it’s not good for your health you keep pushing yourself away from them, the pack’s interactions are a basic need of all alphas, betas and omegas. You body isn’t just reacting to the medicine, it’s reacting to your behavior too.”</p><p>Jongho, at this point, wanted to cry. He always knew how bad he wanted to run into his alphas’ arms, let them take care of him, or in the other side, help his alphas when they were stressed or feeling down, but he played it cool, clapping into their backs before running away and locking himself into his bedroom (or the bathroom, when Mingi was in the room).</p><p>“When was the last time you took the suppressants?”</p><p>“Five days ago.” Jongho answered quickly. “I was supposed to take this week’s dose earlier today but I couldn’t.”</p><p>The woman rubbed his shoulder, comforting him before walking towards the door, opening it to let Hongjoong pass into the office. The alpha was even more concerned than before, and he moved the chair to sit closer to Jongho in a protective manner.</p><p>“You will start taking the new medication right now, and I won’t lie, it won’t be nice since you’re already into your pre-heat, but it’s the only way you’ll be able to stay healthy.”</p><p>Hongjoong gasped loudly, and Jongho knew what he was about to ask him before the leader took his hand: As Jongho stopped his heats close to their debut (when they weren’t living together yet), none of the members knew exactly when he was supposed to have it.</p><p>“My heat is around the last week of the uneven months.” he said just loud enough to be heard by the young men.</p><p>His heart didn’t calm, Hongjoong was staring at him with a confused expression, and he knew it was a strange feeling for him too. They never talked about him being an omega.</p><p>“Well, that’s all for now, Jongho, Hongjoong.” the doctor said and let them go.</p><p>Hongjoong and the manager walked behind Jongho to the company car, but none of them asked anything to the omega, and he was grateful for that. Once they got into the car, Hongjoong sat right next to him, holding his hand silently. Jongho rested his head in the older’s shoulder as they headed to the company building to get Jongho’s bag, forgotten in the rush of taking him to the hospital. Hongjoong’s hands were small but comfortingly warm, and his scent was making Jongho feel like home, of all the scents in their pack, the leader’s dark coffee was his favorite. He probably fell half asleep, because Seoul’s streets at afternoon made the ride last about an hour.</p><p>When they arrived, Jongho insisted on going for his bag himself, and Hongjoong convinced the manager it was good for him to see the members. They got inside the building and the manager thought it was right for him to let them alone, so they walked silently towards the training room where the other six members were practicing their choreographies. Jongho was usually more a private person than a shy one, but right now he was just shy.</p><p>When Hongjoong knocked into the door to announce their arrival, Jongho’s heart skipped a bit, but he entered the room after the leader without making any noise, and his eyes were glued to the floor. He felt his cheeks blushing as the air of the room hit his skin, and some moments later even his ears were burning. The idol group was known for their intensity while performing, and the practice was not an exception of that. It was winter outside, but there, the whole room was hot. There was also something home-like in the way all the scents mixed up in the air of the room, but Jongho was embarrassed because he liked it <em>too much</em>.</p><p>“Jjong-ah!”</p><p>San yelled, running towards him as he always did, and didn’t stop until his arms were wrapped around Jongho. The omega gasped as the breathed the ginger scent coming from the dancer’s body. He was sensitive and the hot skin of the alpha against his clothes’ fabrics wasn’t helping him at all.</p><p>“How do you feel now?” San asked him, moving a little step back and standing beside Mingi, who also ran towards to Jongho.</p><p>Jongho took courage and looked up to the members, aware of the blush in his face, and he regretted about it almost immediately. Most of the boys wore long sleeves shirts, except for San and Seonghwa, who were wearing tank tops; but you could tell how hard all of them were training because of the sweat shining in their skins.</p><p>Yunho’s sandalwood scent and Seonghwa’s cinnamon scent were the most noticeable scents in the room, but Jongho could smell all of them, even the rainy scent of Mingi, usually mistaken as a part of Wooyoung’s wet earth scent, or the fresh air of Yeosang’s mint scent, not as strong as the other’s. And of course Hongjoong’s coffee scent was still on him after the trip.</p><p>“I’m fine.” he said, quietly.</p><p>“What did the doctor tell you?” Seonghwa’s voice came from the back of the room.</p><p>Jongho felt the panic getting back to his body again, and he glanced at Hongjoong like expecting him to talk, but the head alpha didn’t get it. He hummed while trying to make a coherent phrase in his mind, it was weird enough to talk about the topic with Hongjoong, so it was even more difficult to choose the words to say it to the members, but Jongho did his best try, knowing his pack deserved to know it too.</p><p>“The doctor changed my suppressants’ prescription,” he said, a little bitter. “I will go through my heats and be a normal omega now.”</p><p>Where there was joy because of their arrival before, the room went complete silence. Jongho felt the embarrassment growing up inside of him and he suddenly wanted to run away from the room.</p><p>“But you already were one.”</p><p>Mingi’s voice came out carelessly, and while Hongjoong tensed his body ready to scold the red haired alpha for talking without thinking first, Jongho went from feeling embarrassed to be on the verge of tears, taking a step closer to Mingi and hiding his face in the rapper’s neck, his strong hands grabbing the taller’s shirt. They were in a position where all of them could see Jongho’s face buried in Mingi, and when they saw tears running down the omega’s face, Hongjoong and San were ready to murder someone. The air was so tense they could cut it with a knife, and the red head was the only one who didn’t get it, mostly because it was him the one who was about to get murdered.</p><p>Until they saw Jongho’s shy smile against Mingi’s shirt, and everyone in the room finally breathed again.</p><p>But as Jongho’s heart was warm because of Mingi’s words, the air was different, not only because of mood’s change, but because of the sweet touch in it. Jongho was hypersensitive and he heard how Mingi sniffed the room, how everyone did the same. Jongho knew it was a matter of time before the absence of the suppressants get noticeable to the pack.</p><p>“Smells like cotton candy.” Yeosang said, verbalizing all their thoughts.</p><p>Jongho blushed even more (if it was possible) and snuggled up to Mingi before drying his own tears. He was still overwhelmed when he looked at Hongjoong, turning his back to the rest of the members. The smile Jongho gave the leader was shy but tender, and just as he expected, Hongjoong understood pretty quickly.</p><p>“Ah, it’s Jongho.” Hongjoong announced, and Jongho heard Seonghwa’s loud gasp.</p><p>“What? No way.” Wooyoung almost yelled, at the same time.</p><p>After the interruption made by his high pitched voice, Wooyoung walked fast towards Jongho and grabbed him by the waist to pull him closer, in order to scent him. But the gesture of Wooyoung rubbing his nose into the back of his neck and breathing <em>his</em> scent made Jongho whine and shiver. The young alpha was a little too rough, but his touch, the way he held his body, was also protective and made Jongho feel <em>good</em>. He heard Seonghwa scolding the young alpha from a distance and Wooyoung was suddenly pulled away from Jongho.</p><p>A few moments later, Jongho shook his head, like waking up, and caught Hongjoong’s arm before he could start one of his talks.</p><p>“Hyung, it’s okay.” he said calmly.</p><p>“Jongho—”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Jongho disrupted him, looking him to the eyes. “You’re overreacting. Wooyoung and Mingi are clumsy but they are not hurting me. I’m proud of being an omega, hyung, I won’t get mad if you start treating me like one.”</p><p>Hongjoong blinked at him, before taking a deep breath. Jongho thought he was too dramatic, but he was a drama king himself so he wouldn’t protest. He also knew what the most conscious members of the team thought about him, especially with all the eyes over him.</p><p>“Since when you like it?”</p><p>“It has always been like that. I know some of you think I take suppressants because I don’t want to be an omega but I do, I just don’t have time for being one.” Jongho tried to clarify it, because it was better doing it sooner than later. “If I don’t train this hard I won’t be able to be a good main vocal for the group.”</p><p>“You are the best main vocal we could have.” Yunho spoke for the first time since they arrived. “No alpha, beta or omega other than you could do what you do for us.”</p><p>There was a new feeling of relief and deep emotion in Jongho’s chest, he always kept his concerns to himself, so letting his members know about them was really comforting. Even more, Yunho soft words and the loving eyes of his pack made him happy, happier than he had been in a long time. The alphas at the back of the room got closer to the rest of the group as Jongho sat in the practice room’s bench between Hongjoong and Wooyoung. The omega’s smile was warm and his eyes were shining because of the few tears of emotion accumulated in them. When Yeosang and Yunho seated on the floor in front of Jongho, he felt embarrassed again. The seven alphas were staring at him as if he was the center of their universe, and Jongho wasn’t used to all that attention.</p><p>“But you smell <em>too</em> sweet.” Wooyoung said, still confused.</p><p>Jongho giggled, trying to look at the floor without interacting with the alphas who were sitting there. At this point, the whole room was full Jongho’s sweet scent.</p><p>“Yeah...” he sighed, smiling. “I can’t even eat cotton candy because it’s too sweet for me. I don’t think any of you wondered about what was my scent before but I guess none of you would expected this one, keeping in mind I’m probably the bitterest omega you know.”</p><p>“I was expecting so,” Mingi said, catching all the attention with his face clearly absent-minded. “You’re taking care of us all the time. It makes sense you’re that sweet because you’re the sweetest person I know.”</p><p>Jongho felt the urge to cover his face again, Mingi’s words were always too much for him to handle. The red head alpha was always ranting, voicing his thoughts at the same time he was thinking, and made the omega feel like melting every time. Jongho buried his face in Wooyoung’s neck as he heard the agreement noises. Hongjoong was holding his hand while Seonghwa kindly caressed his head. Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang were now casually discussing about their favorite sweets. And Jongho looked up to see San standing beside Wooyoung, appreciating the view of the whole pack.</p><p>“You know, Jjong-ah, even if you can’t take the taste, we have always loved cotton candy.” San said, smiling brightly at the omega.</p><p>Jongho smiled back at him.</p><p>“Yes, I know you do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all I want to apologize for my english, since it’s the first finished work I’ve done in this lenguage.</p><p>I started this like an omegaverse pwp but apparently I can’t write without plot. I just want to say omega Jongho is just as adorable as alpha Jongho; and I love any ATEEZ pack dynamics.</p><p>Maybe I’ll do something more spicy for a next chapter (if I understand how the chapters work) but I wanted to share my first piece.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Because You’re the Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be ONEUS in this chapter, and if you don’t stan them, stan ONEUS.</p><p>Okay no, just to clarify, I like giving my works the most “reality” I can, so I will be introducing actual ATEEZ’s friends often, but they won’t make (too much) drama so don’t worry if you don’t know everyone.</p><p>But stan ATEEZ’s friends, I promise they are nice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jongho felt the woody scent surrounding him and all his senses before he could even open his eyes properly. He buried his face on the pillow, breathing the scent, and once he decided to move, he blinked twice before he could focus his eyes on the brown haired head growling beside him, barely enlightened by the artificial lights. One of Jongho’s hands was weakly gripping the grey t-shirt over the alpha’s strong, broad shoulders.</p>
</div><p><br/>
“Yunho—” It was San’s voice, still sleepy and mixed up with little yawns. “Wake up, we have work today.”</p><p>Jongho looked up to the alpha, he looked sleepy, but his hair was wet and he was already dressed up. It was strange because San was a pretty lazy alpha, and he was usually one of the last ones to get up from the bed. When San caught his gaze, he looked a little surprised, but he reached the omega’s head and ran his fingers through his messy hair, smiling him tenderly. Jongho could feel San’s scent blending with the soap and shampoo, although he liked when the alphas were clean, he liked even more when their scents were strong and pure, just after a dance practice or a performance stage.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jjong-ah, I didn’t want to wake you up.” he said sweetly.</p><p>“What do you mean? I need to dress up too, I’m going with you.” the omega voiced, sitting on the bed in an effort to push the sleepiness out of his body, and accidentally dragging some of the sheets that were covering Yunho’s body.</p><p>“But the doctor said you should rest—”</p><p>“The doctor said I should rest if I feel bad, and I don’t feel bad.” Jongho protested, a small pout showing up on his lips.</p><p>Yunho growled against the pillow, obviously awake.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jongho called and rocked his shoulder, trying to convince the older alpha to pull his face out of the pillow and to finally get up. “Let’s get up.” he proposed, feeling his back muscles tensing up before he sat on the bed beside him.</p><p>Jongho laid his head on the older’s shoulder, lazily rubbing his face against his collarbones. Just as San, Yunho smelled like soap, since he took a shower last night, but he also smelled like Jongho, his scent covering the alpha’s exposed skin, as a result of sleeping in the same bed as the omega. San cleared his throat, like calling them out, maybe a little embarrassed, after all, they were not used to him acting like an omega. Jongho stepped his body over Yunho’s to get up, stretching his back as soon as his feet touched the ground. He shivered, the room was a little cold, so Jongho guessed it would be freezing outside.</p><p>“I’ll be ready in a moment.” Jongho said, taking his clothes and walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>The omega just picked up a bunch of his thick fabric clothes, since he was sensitive to cold and the January’s devious weather didn’t make it easy for him. He would put his long coat on when they got out of the dorm. It just took him a few minutes to get dressed up and leave the bathroom, he went to Yunho’s room to let his pajamas on top of his bed. He was sleeping with Yunho anyways, or maybe he would sleep with San or other of his alphas. All he knew was that his own bed felt empty.</p><p>The kitchen was cold, sort of lonely. Wooyoung was the only one there, walking around the room. There were dishes and glasses everywhere, since they never got time to clean up before they left the dorm in the morning. The youngest alpha was grabbing a pot of jam before sitting in front of his bowl of cereal and milk.</p><p>“Good morning, Jongho.” he said, a little off.</p><p>Jongho just smiled him, walking towards the alpha in search of warmth. Wooyoung turned around in the tall stool, spreading his legs just enough to let the younger stand up in between. The alpha pulled him closer, his hands resting on Jongho’s lower back, kissing his ear and moving down on his neck carefully. The omega shivered under the touch. Wooyoung was probably the alpha who was more familiar with Jongho’s omega side, because they were really close with each other. Since Wooyoung was the second youngest in the team, Jongho always felt comfortable with him, he was so used to his eyes, his hands, his lips. And his lips were a little bit rough.</p><p>“Your lips are already swollen.” Jongho just noticed.</p><p>“Yeah, I slept with Yeosang last night.” Wooyoung smiled, shameless. “Can you taste him on me?”</p><p>“Hyung!” he protested, feeling his face getting red.</p><p>The worst thing was, <em>he actually did</em>. It was pretty common that the most notorious scents in the members were (aside from their own) the last person they made out with. And Jongho could smell the fresh and minty scent of Yeosang in Wooyoung, he could imagine the taste of it.</p><p>“I know you do.” Wooyoung whispered, smiling entertained, as Jongho just hid his face on the alpha’s neck.</p><p>“Hey, you two!” Seonghwa called them out while walking across the hallway, buttoning his shirt’s sleeves. “Eat your breakfast, we need to leave.”</p><p>Wooyoung giggled, and let Jongho’s waist go, turning around to keep eating his cereal. Jongho shook his head and sat down beside the alpha, taking one of the sandwiches Seonghwa had made for them and putting it in his mouth. It was simple but tasty, as most of the food the oldest alpha made for the pack.</p><p>They ate fast, because not only Seonghwa but Hongjoong was also rushing them, and no one wanted to disobey the head alpha when he just woke up after sleeping two hours. And Jongho hoped he would have slept at least two hours, because it was impossible to tell the time Hongjoong arrived home. Yunho took a sandwich to eat in the van, because he didn’t have time to do it on the dorm. Jongho sat at the back of the vehicle, beside Wooyoung who not only put his head on the omega’s shoulder but didn’t took his hand off Jongho’s knee in all the way to the television studio.</p><p>Their schedule was a variety show, and they were guest along with other groups. Jongho didn’t like the idea of being around other packs in his current state, but they were going to film with a group they already knew, ONEUS, so he thought it wasn’t going to be a big deal.</p><p>The two packs were in the spacious waiting room: Hongjoong and Seoho with the hair stylists, his pack’s leader almost sleeping. Yeosang was with the make-up artist. San and Wooyoung were taking a nap on the couch. Yunho was talking with Keonhee, both of them seated on the chairs in front of the mirror wall. Dongju was on Youngjo’s lap, looking at his phone. Seonghwa wasn’t there, since he left to go to the restroom.</p><p>Mingi was talking and laughing with Geonhak and Hwanwoong. Jongho knew the tall alpha was really good friends with some of the other group’s members, and that he was especially close with Hwanwoong, the shortest omega of theirs. He didn’t like it. It wasn’t that Jongho despised the other pack, he actually liked them a lot. He respected and admired them in many ways. The problem was that Jongho was constantly overthinking about the relationship between his alphas and the other pack, and he wasn’t happy about it. While his own pack only had one omega, the other pack only had one alpha, Geonhak. They also had Youngjo, a beta, but the feeling was the same: they had too many omegas.</p><p>Of course Hwanwoong was one of those omegas, and he had gotten more and more closer with Mingi since the first time they met, even when Geonhak wasn’t there to watch them.</p><p>Jongho couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of him. He knew that their friendship wasn’t anything else, he had alpha friends himself, but it was a known fact that omegas used to be more possessive than alphas, and Jongho definitely was. But at least he wasn’t as possessive as San, who could start growling at any time if he felt threatened by any person from outside the pack. Jongho was quieter than San, and tried to hide his emotions the best he could so he didn’t upset any of his alphas.</p><p>Hwanwoong played with Mingi’s hair, and Jongho felt a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t want to see the other omega with <em>his</em> <em>alpha.</em> Jongho scrunched his nose when he realized he slept with Yunho the night before, not in his and Mingi’s room, and that Mingi sat on the front of the van that morning, far as possible from him. The red haired alpha didn’t have much of his scent in him. It made Jongho to feel like Mingi hadn’t even looked at him.</p><p>The shorter omega smiled at Mingi, playing with his hair again, and if Geonhak hadn’t been there, Jongho would thought he was flirting with him. He didn’t feel good, he wanted to go back home. But there was more than half an hour left to start filming, and he couldn’t leave his alphas. Jongho looked around as he walked towards the door, stepping out of the room and trying to not stand out. Once in the hallway, he entered the room next door, turning the lights on.</p><p>It was just another waiting room, television studios had three or four rooms like that but they usually didn’t use more than one unless there were many larger groups in the same broadcast. There were a couple of sofas, some tables and a mirror wall so stylists could work in the same place. Jongho walked around the room and stood beside one of the tables, his toe limply kicking the couch.</p><p>He sighed. Jongho hated that feeling. Twenty-four hours before, their pack didn’t have a <em>real</em> omega. Seven alphas and not even one omega. And now they had one, only one. <em>But how</em><em> did that changed anything?</em> Jongho spent all that time trying to be a good friend, a good vocalist and a good maknae. But he didn’t know how to be a good omega, not for seven alphas who only had him. He wasn’t even cute or charming, and Jongho knew he didn’t have to be like that but he sometimes wished to be prettier. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so insecure about his alphas if he were prettier. Jongho closed his eyes, trying to erase all that things in his mind, when he heard the door.</p><p>The alpha walked in quietly, closing the door behind him carefully to avoid making any noise.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yunho’s eyes were kind, and his smile was gentle, even shy. Jongho could feel his peaceful scent just as his good intentions. He was always caring with him after all. But his presence did quite the opposite, and he just reminded him of Mingi. Mingi who was too busy with Hwanwoong to give him, his own omega, attention.</p>
</div><p><br/>
“You looked upset back there.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Jongho said, but his voice cracked in the middle, he felt awful, and he wanted to deny it but his eyes were already full of tears. “I’m just— I don’t know.”</p><p>Yunho quickly walked towards the omega, wrapping his body in his arms. Jongho sobbed on the older’s neck, he felt guilty and he made his hyung worried for him, again. Yunho kissed his head, trying to not upset more the younger boy.</p><p>“Is it because of Mingi?”</p><p>Jongho sighed, his forehead fell on Yunho’s shoulder, his hands covering his face in a stressed gesture. He thought about his tears ruining Yunho’s jacket. He didn’t know why he was feeling like that, he had felt jealous before, but this time it was consuming him. It was not only a thought, he had a lump in his throat and his whole chest hurt, and obviously he had tears running down Yunho’s jacket. He was going to ruin his jacket. But again, even when he wanted to feel bad about it, the alpha was offering his shoulder to cry and he liked that. That was all what he wanted, his alphas only for him.</p><p>“You are seven, and I’m just one.” he said, taking Yunho’s silence as a sign to keep talking. It was a blessing that Jongho was so good speaking because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to talk so properly when crying, even if he was about to just rant. “I know I have no right, you have your friends and I also have mine. But they have four omegas and just one alpha, and <em>he</em> just looks so comfortable with them.” Jongho almost spat the last words, he was mad at Mingi, and he was mad to himself.</p><p>“Are you worried we look for other omegas?” Jongho sobbed. “No, baby, it’s okay.” Yunho kissed his cheekbone as Jongho sobbed again. “I understand you. I would get jealous if I see you with another alpha too.” he said, trying to smile at the younger. “It’s a relief that all your friends are omegas.”</p><p>“Not all my friends are omegas.” Jongho corrected him.</p><p>“Wooseok, Daehwi, Hyunjin—”</p><p>“Bomin is an alpha.” he said, sobbing again.</p><p>Yunho’s muscles strained and Jongho smiled, a giggle escaping from his mouth. He snuggled up to the alpha, his head rubbing against his chest just like he did in the morning. Yunho didn’t need it, since Jongho’s scent was all over his skin already, but the omega felt a little better after doing it again. Smelling his own scent over his alpha was just gratifying. Maybe it was the heat. No, it <em>definitely</em> was the heat. None of his members knew how Jongho was, but it was true that as closer as he got to his heats he always became more and more possessive with his friends, and the feeling was even stronger now that he had his pack, his mates, surrounding him every single day. He smiled, his mind forgetting about why he left the other room.</p><p>Until the door was opened.</p><p>“Hey, Yun—” Mingi froze when he saw Jongho in his arms, his eyes and nose red, proof of his crying. The alpha blinked twice. “Jongho, were you crying?”</p><p>Mingi stepped in the room and closed the door behind, walking towards the pair, his face looked truly concerned about Jongho. But the omega couldn’t help feeling the tears coming back to his eyes, not when he could smell Hwanwoong’s rose scent in Mingi’s clothes. Maybe it wasn’t that strong and he was exaggerating, but he could feel it and it made him feel terrible. He scrunched his nose, not even hiding his disgust.</p><p>Yunho stayed still and Mingi froze, reaching his own sleeve to sniff Hwanwoong’s scent on his coat. Jongho looked at him frowning, tears overflowing his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to talk alone.” Yunho whispered, rubbing Jongho’s back and walked out of the room a few seconds after.</p><p>“Oh my god, Jongho, I’m sorry.” Mingi apologized, his voice rushing as he gave another step closer to the omega. “I didn’t know.”</p><p>The alpha’s small eyes looked sad, and Jongho hated he couldn’t ignore it. Mingi was his roommate and his game partner, and he sometimes was like a child. Even when Mingi was older than him and even when he was an alpha, Jongho was used to take care of him. And the omega didn’t like seeing him sad. He was mad again, his heart was so weak for the alpha he couldn’t yell at him, no matter what.</p><p>“It’s okay.” he lied, “I don’t care.”</p><p>“Jongho.”</p><p>“What? I don’t want to talk about it.” Jongho mumbled, looking at the floor as Mingi gave one more step, confidently. Now his body was too close and the rose scent hit Jongho’s nose. “Don’t come near, you smell like that omega.”</p><p>Jongho lifted his head, looking at Mingi with his teary eyes. The alpha’s face looked a bit surprised because of Jongho’s attitude. He usually didn’t call people by their genders, but he was upset and Mingi understood it quickly. The alpha knew Jongho better than it actually seemed.</p><p>“I know.” Mingi voice was soft. “Do you want to scent me? So I can brag about my pretty omega with my friends.”</p><p>The alpha’s tone was soft, but his words made Jongho feel like burning. He liked everything about his proposal, and he liked even more than Mingi knew him that well to know exactly what to say.</p><p>“Hyung...”</p><p>Jongho leaped over Mingi, kissing him roughly and pushing the alpha into the sofa, without any resistance from him. The older’s lips were softer than he expected. He pulled Mingi’s knees apart and settled himself in between, the alpha groaned, but he didn’t disrupt Jongho. His heart was racing, Mingi was so pretty giving him the power, it made Jongho’s blood boil.</p><p>Omegas were supposed to be nicer, but Jongho was anything but nice when he was mad. He knew the alpha had sensitive thighs, so he grabbed them, spreading them roughly to get more comfortable in between. His face was buried in the backrest of the couch, and his hips moved unconsciously, with no hesitation, rutting against Mingi’s body. The alpha grunted, his nose pressed on Jongho’s neck. He wanted Mingi to smell like him. His arousal made the pheromones stronger, and his scent was thicker. It was faster and more pervasive. It would make Mingi to smell like he only belonged to Jongho. The sweetness in the air was almost cloying, but he knew it was just as sweet as addictive. The omega tightened his arms around the older’s waist. Mingi was tense and his hands fisted the couch, not daring to touch the omega by himself.</p><p>Jongho felt the hardness of Mingi’s bulge, rubbing against his crotch. He was panting on the couch, tears still on his eyes, trying to stay quiet as the alpha’s deep scent and warmth slipped through his senses. They had never do something like that before and it definitely wasn’t the best situation, but Jongho didn’t really care about the place and time. His mind was fuzzy, as if he was drunk. He didn’t wanted to stop until there was nothing but him in Mingi’s skin.</p><p>Jongho didn’t even noticed when Seonghwa and Yunho entered through the door and walked towards them. It was just when the oldest alpha grabbed his shoulder, pulling him apart from Mingi and his body hit the floor when he woke up from his trance.</p><p>“Jongho.” He sounded tough but not mad, and something inside of the younger twisted.</p><p>The omega’s heart was racing, the fog in his mind slowly disappearing. He lifted his head to look at Seonghwa, and surprisingly for him, he didn’t look upset, he was just a little serious. Behind the oldest alpha, Yunho was in the couch with Mingi, whose face was almost as red as the tips of his hair, but he seemed to be fine, just a little lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Baby,” Seonghwa talked in that low, cold but tender voice that reminded Jongho of crystalized honey. “I think that’s enough.”</p><p>Jongho stoop up, fixing his clothes and hair while taking a deep breath, trying to stabilize his pulse. Seonghwa wasn’t rushing him, so he knew it wasn’t time to film for the show yet, and it was a relief to know because Mingi and he would need some minutes to calm down themselves. Seonghwa laid a hand on his low back, driving him to the other room, and Yunho took Mingi to the restroom, since the alpha was way more disoriented than the omega.</p><p>When he came back to the original waiting room, Jongho stood in front of a mirror so he could check his make-up. He didn’t want to show any emotion because he knew Seonghwa would scold him, but he was purring on his inner thoughts, a little bit cocky, knowing he made a mess out of Mingi. He fixed his hair once and again, glancing at the main door through the mirror, expecting the moment the red haired alpha would step into the room.</p><p>Yunho opened the door and got into the room before Mingi, and when the rapper showed up, Jongho froze, looking at him through the mirror. Hwanwoong also noticed the alpha’s arrival and started walking towards him with a smile on his face. But then, Hwanwoong also froze, some feet away from the alpha, and sniffed the air with a confused expression. Jongho saw an embarrassed smile in Hwanwoong’s lips when he felt the sweet scent on Mingi. Something purred inside of him, although he also felt a little bad for the other omega. No matter how jealous he made Jongho, he knew Hwanwoong was a nice boy and that he liked Mingi as a good friend. And of course, the small omega was difficult to hate when he looked close at him. After an awkward moment, Hwanwoong got closer cautiously, talking with Mingi.</p><p>“Jongho.” Mingi called him, loud enough to be heard but not enough to attract the attention of the staff who walked among the boys.</p><p>He turned around, confused, and made his way to Mingi’s body, standing beside him. Hwanwoong was slightly blushing, giving him a nice and shy smile.</p><p>“Hyung, did you know Jongho is our pack’s omega?” Mingi asked the other omega, smiling proud, and Jongho’s heart was about to melt. “Most people didn’t know until now.”</p><p>And Jongho just reminded no one outside their company knew exactly their secondary genders. They have been quiet about the matter because of him, because Jongho wasn’t notorious for being an omega and if the other member’s information were public, people would expect them to be an all-alpha pack and it would have been worst for him later. Hwanwoong and Geonhak knew that Mingi was an alpha, just as Jongho’s close friends knew he was an omega, but the alpha’s friends probably didn’t know that he was an omega, and they didn’t know his scent before. But now, his cotton candy scent was in every member of the pack (particularly strong in Mingi and himself), and he could be easily recognized as an omega.</p><p>Jongho looked at Hwanwoong as Geonhak walked around them, keeping an eye on his omega just as he observed Mingi when they were together.</p><p>“Well, yes...” Hwanwoong answered, “I didn’t know before but now I definitely do.” He smiled at Jongho. “Your scent is really nice.”</p><p>Jongho felt his face warm, blushing at Hwanwoong’s words, and instinctively hid his face on the alpha’ neck. He wasn’t used to compliments like that, well, he wasn’t used to people talking about him in general. But he was thankful for Mingi’s presence, since it helped him to be more comfortable.</p><p>“It’s time.” Hongjoong told them, checking both of them from head to toe, verifying they were acceptable enough to the camera.</p><p>The recording went as good as they planned to go. Jongho enjoyed playing with his members and their friends, but it was a little exhausting. So he just felt relieved once he was resting on Yunho’s bed, with San taking care of him while the older alpha was taking a shower.</p><p>San leaned his forehead on Jongho’s shoulder blade, kissing his back’s warm skin so tenderly the omega could barely feel his lips over him. They have been talking about the incident with Mingi, waiting for Yunho to come back to the room. Jongho wasn’t completely happy about it, the staff probably thought he was emotionally unstable because he kept going out and in the room so many times.</p><p>“You get really moody during this time, right?” San asked softly, trying to avoid using the word <em>heat</em>.</p><p>“I despise not being able to control my feelings too.” Jongho said almost in a whisper, not knowing if he wanted to be heard or not.</p><p>San touched his shoulder with his fingers, asking for permission, and made him turn around so he could look at him into the eyes. The alpha got closer and caressed his cheek, the quiet smile in his face was decorated by his dimples.</p><p>“I didn’t mean that. It’s nice to know you’re letting go sometimes.”</p><p>Jongho leaned over San to kiss him briefly, and the alpha pulled him closer, not allowing him to get away from him. But it wasn’t like Jongho wanted to get away from the alpha. San’s grip was firm and possessive, and the omega in Jongho felt protected by him. The alpha was sleepy and his scent was nice, but Jongho could also feel a soft heady touch in it.</p><p>“I thought you were sleeping with me, not San.” Yunho said, leaning against the door frame with his hair fluffy because of the hairdryer.</p><p>“I didn’t want to let Jongho alone while waiting for you.” San said, pouting.</p><p>Yunho smiled and walked towards the bed, kissing the alpha’s pout before he sat down in the mattress, his hands on San’s waist and his lips over the back of his neck.</p><p>“I know, you’re a good alpha.”</p><p>San almost purred in Jongho’s neck, and the omega smiled. It was always nice to remember how his alphas took care of each other. It wasn’t something <em>weird</em>, but it wasn’t common neither. Most packs (at least non-idol ones) maintained a balance between alphas, betas and omegas so they could take similar roles to their genders. Having seven alphas in the same pack was a challenge, but Jongho couldn’t have asked for any sweeter alphas.</p><p>“I must leave you now.” San said, freeing himself from Yunho and Jongho’s grip.</p><p>Once he stood up, Jongho let his head fall into Yunho’s lap, whining. The omega didn’t want San to leave them, and he felt empty the very first second the alpha climbed to the upper bunk. Yunho kissed his ear, seeking for his attention.</p><p>“Time to sleep, Jongho.”</p><p>Jongho didn’t talk while the alpha dragged him into the sheets tenderly, and he just curled up in the alpha’s body, it was warm and extremely comfortable. But he couldn’t help thinking something was missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, I decided to make of this written a medium length work, and “Too Sweet” will be covering Jongho’s pre-heat days and the heat days indeed. One day for each chapter.</p><p>I also have in mind a couple short stories from this same universe, so maybe it will become a small series about this specific pack’s dynamics.</p><p>You will find more information about this world in the chapters, along with the plot, since it’s not a completely traditional omegaverse world.</p><p>Last but not least, I will try to answer your comments in the first chapter of this work, it’s just I’m not used to nice words but I want you to know they really encourage me to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Because You’re Precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past midnight when Jongho finished his practice.</p><p>The thing was, it had been two days since he went to the doctor, and even when he was told not to overdo himself at work, Jongho felt good enough to keep training. After talking with the pack, and without addressing the incident with Mingi since a broadcast with other pack and individual training were pretty different cases, they decided Jongho would keep going to the company with the members until his heat made it impossible. But he wasn’t alone: Wooyoung joined his dance training on the morning, and Mingi lunched with him. During the afternoon he locked himself in the small studio he used to train his vocals. Seonghwa knocked at the door after a couple hours, and even when the rest of the middle boys left the building, the oldest alpha stayed with him.</p><p>Seonghwa had been sitting in the small couch of the corner for hours, just watching the omega train and giving him some nice words every now and then, but he was about to fall asleep when Jongho decided it had been enough for a day.</p><p>“Hyung—” Jongho said, rocking Seonghwa’s shoulder with care. “I’m done for today.”</p><p>Seonghwa shook his head and stood up a few moments later, fixing his clothes and his hair clumsily, and his mind still asleep. Anyone easily could tell the alpha wasn’t a night owl, and Jongho appreciated his presence even more because of that.</p><p>“We should go for Hongjoong, it’s too late for him to work.” Seonghwa mumbled.</p><p>The alpha opened the door, waiting for Jongho to go out first. Once he walked out, Seonghwa locked the door and put the keys on his pocket. They started walking towards Hongjoong’s studio, in the other side of the building. He wasn’t there that often, since he used to spend more time in Eden’s studio, but it was too late and the producer’s one must have been locked as any other important room in the company. Jongho wasn’t walking too fast, but Seonghwa still behind him. It was a habit of most of them to always walk behind Jongho when there were no cameras. He assumed it was because he was the youngest, but now that he was “fully” an omega he couldn’t not to notice that it actually was undeniably an alpha behavior, keeping their eyes where they could see the back of his neck. And he was able to feel Seonghwa’s gaze over him.</p><p>“Hyung.” he whined, “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“How am I looking at you?” the alpha asked, walking to his side so he could see Jongho’s face.</p><p>“Like that.” he said, his lips pressed into a pout and avoiding the older’s eyes. “You make me feel weird.”</p><p>Jongho felt his cheeks blushing, he didn’t know how to express his thoughts without embarrassing himself, even if that made him ashamed anyways. He covered his face with his both hands, but Seonghwa soon caught his wrists and gently pulled them apart, getting closer to the omega.</p><p>“Weird?” It was a low voice close to him.<br/>
Seonghwa joined their lips, his hands traveling over Jongho’s back.</p><p>The omega groaned under his touch, Seonghwa’s kiss was tender but dominant, the cinnamon on his scent becoming spicier and spicier as Jongho entangled his fingers on the older’s hair. He was being pushed against the hallway’s wall. The omega was aware of his pre-heat and how it could affect his alphas, but he didn’t think it was pheromones’ fault. Jongho was melting, Seonghwa’s scent surrounding him as the older pushed his tongue inside his mouth, and everyone knew how good Seonghwa was kissing. The omega was slowly getting out of breath, almost disoriented.</p><p>“Hyung.” Jongho whined, trying to get him back to earth. “Hongjoong...”</p><p>The alpha blinked twice, stepping back and giving Jongho space to detach himself from the wall. The younger looked up to him, finding out his pretty blush and his shy smile. Seonghwa was a tall and older alpha, but Jongho always thought he was a cute boy, as if he wasn’t down for cute boys in the first place. He fixed the shirt’s collar before they continued walking to the leader’s studio, their hands accidentally touching all the way.</p><p>“I’ll check him first, right?” the alpha said when they got into the hallway that led to the room.</p><p>He nodded quietly, and Seonghwa walked further, until disappearing through the frosted glass door. The office was obviously soundproof, so Jongho just stayed still, playing with his fingers, waiting for the alphas to get out of the studio. And he startled when Seonghwa walked out alone, slamming the door shut behind him. The omega looked at him, half curious and half concerned. The older boy sighed.</p><p>“He’s being a jerk again, and I’m not trying to convince him when he’s being like that.” Seonghwa was almost yelling, he seemed to be really pissed off.</p><p>The alpha was worrying Jongho, but even when he was clearly irritated, the omega didn’t feel threatened by him. Instead, he felt a little bad.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he watched them fighting. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were closer to each other than they were with the rest of the pack, mostly because of their age, and everyone knew how much they loved each other. But in the beginning, and being the two oldest alphas in the pack, they required some time to fully get along with each other and bond together. And Jongho felt a little guilty about that. They weren’t the only ones who got involved in fights at first, San and especially Yeosang also had a particular talent for starting arguments. But it wasn’t like all the alphas of the pack were like that neither, since Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung never got into any fight and Seonghwa just argued with Hongjoong about personal matters, but besides that, he was a calm alpha. There was a common (yet really old) thought that omegas made alphas to fight each other, but omegas and betas were helpful to make communication easier between alphas, as they could ease their bad tempers with their scents. But Jongho, for the already known reasons, never did.</p><p>“Leave without me, I will talk to him.” Jongho said, looking right into Seonghwa’s burning eyes.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“You’re already sleepy and upset, hyung, I still have energy,” He kept talking, his voice was serious and Seonghwa could get it. “Just go, I will take Hongjoong home later.”</p><p>The alpha took a deep breath, he didn’t want to leave the building without Jongho, but he couldn’t deny the fact that his eyes were starting to get red and his body was craving for a good amount of sleep before the next day practice.</p><p>“Do you think you can?” he asked, running his hand over his head.</p><p>“Of course. He won’t let me go home alone anyways.”</p><p>Seonghwa sighed, thinking more than twice about the omega’s words. He was right, Hongjoong was alright with not going home some nights but he was never happy when the other members did the same. And Jongho was their youngest and their omega, Hongjoong would never allow him to stay out, not even in the company with him. Jongho was a smart boy, for sure.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, right?” Seonghwa asked and kissed Jongho’s pouty lips for a couple seconds. The omega gave him a tiny smile, and Seonghwa caressed his cheek. “Right.”</p><p>And he passed by Jongho’s body, his steps were heavier than before. Once he walked out the hallway, the young omega stretched his neck nervously before grabbing the door handle. Seonghwa was really upset about their head alpha, so he was already aware that it wasn’t going to be a pleasant surprise when he entered the room. And he was right. Inside of the studio, the air was so dense it got Jongho’s guts twisting when the smell hit his nose. Hongjoong’s stressed scent was too strong to be caused exclusively by Seonghwa’s interruption, and the omega knew he had been spreading that scent all the night. Jongho usually liked the bitterness in Hongjoong’s severe scent, as when he scolded people, but he didn’t like it that much when it was so distressed, it made him want to throw up.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Hongjoong’s voice was bitter too, and extremely tired.</p><p>“I thought you would like some company.”</p><p>There was a complete silence in the room. Hongjoong was nearly smashing the keyboard of his computer, his fingers moved fast and the sound of the tapping was probably louder than it should. But not even one word left his mouth. His eyes were fixed on the screen, and Jongho could see the Hongjoong’s tense back moving along with the heavy breath. Now he could understand Seonghwa, because the head alpha was about to collapse.</p><p>Jongho walked carefully, avoiding any rough movement, and sat on the couch just as Seonghwa did with him earlier. But once he was comfortable in the furniture, he closed his eyes, focusing and trying to relax his body from the tension the bitter smell had built up in him. He was also trying to let the soothing feeling go beyond, he knew how to do it, but he was a little hesitant. He was out of practice.</p><p>Even so, he didn’t had to worry for long, because just a few moments later, Hongjoong felt the unmistakable sweet scent coming from Jongho’s body. The alpha breathed deeply, this time it wasn’t just the regular cotton candy he had been smelling the last two days: it was a whole carnival night. Hongjoong stopped his work, frozen at the feeling the scent gave him. The cotton candy got a touch of popcorn and caramel apple that reminded Hongjoong of his childhood. His hands cupped his face. His chest was warm, and even being the alpha of the room, there was a sense of protection running through his body. His muscles relaxed unconsciously, he couldn’t focus on his important work anymore. Hongjoong sighed, knowing exactly what Jongho was doing with him.</p><p>“Jongho-ya.”</p><p>The called boy lifted his head shyly when Hongjoong turned his chair to face him, but he smiled back when the older smiled at him, patting his own lap and inviting the omega to place himself over him. Hongjoong’s chair wasn’t far from the couch, and Jongho just needed a few steps before sitting on the alpha’s lap, quietly. Jongho put his arms over Hongjoong’s shoulders, and the older fondled Jongho’s waist, pulling him closer as he joined their lips in a soft yet deep kiss. The younger’s scent was even better now, and Hongjoong was sure he could even taste the sweetness in his omega’s mouth. Only when Hongjoong lost the perception of time, he pulled his head back to look at Jongho.</p><p>“I hadn’t kissed you in a while, right?” the alpha asked in a whisper.</p><p>“You’d barely kissed me before.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s gaze stopped at the younger’s pouty lips. He looked so cute and pretty when he was pouting like that. The leader caressed the back of his neck before bringing Jongho’s body closer, allowing the boy’s head to rest on his shoulder as he drew him closer. The omega leaned his hands on Hongjoong’s arms before he searched for the younger’s neck and breathed deeply, scenting Jongho with kindness, while his mind was being filled by the peace it brought to him.</p><p>“You are so sweet for me.” he mumbled, and a brief tremble ran through the omega’s skin.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem so.” Jongho voiced, his hand slightly tightening his grip on Hongjoong’s arm. “It’s been barely two days and you already seem so upset.”</p><p>The omega could feel the alpha’s breath on his neck and the way the air filled his lungs, the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed. He didn’t intended to disturb his now peaceful mood, but he needed Hongjoong to answer him. The older pushed his waist carefully, asking him to stand up without any rushed manner, after all, he didn’t wanted Jongho to feel rejected by his alpha. He mumbled a small “on the bench” before walking there and sitting on the small cushion over the L shaped couch’s small piece. The omega followed him, sitting in the long piece of the couch, the closest he could to his alpha.</p><p>“It’s not because of you, Jongho. I’m just worried about all this heat matter.” Hongjoong rubbed his eyes while a silent sigh came out from his lips.</p><p>“That’s literally me who you’re talking about.” The omega protested in a quiet voice, he could feel the exhaustion in the alpha’s body.</p><p>“No, it’s not about you in heat. It’s the alphas who I’m concerned about.” Hongjoong leaned back on the couch, his head tilting back, there was something in the older that made Jongho feel the urge to curl up with him. “We are seven, Jongho. Some of the younger alphas have never been with an omega in heat around.” Jongho already knew that, they have talked about it in the past and he was sure the leader was talking about Mingi and Wooyoung. “I’m afraid I can’t control them... or even control myself, I’ve been with omegas before but it’s different when it’s you because you are my omega.” His body tensed up again. “What I’m supposed to do if we hurt you?</p><p>“You won’t hurt me, none of you will. I trust all of you, hyung.” He ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair. “You should do the same.”</p><p>Now he seemed even more anxious, like struggling with himself in a way Jongho wasn’t able to stop with his sweet scent or his nice words. He didn’t like seeing the alpha being that self-conscious about his leadership role, of course he couldn’t blame him, because Jongho did the same about his omega role in the pack, but it was still painful to see his alpha like that.</p><p>“I think you should pick one of us to spend you heat.” he finally said.</p><p>“No.” Jongho replied right away, his voice loud and his eyes staring at Hongjoong firmly. “I won’t pick any of you over other.”</p><p>“I really hate you are such a good omega.” he hummed.</p><p>Hongjoong smiled, touched by the determination in the omega’s voice. Jongho was always like that, so damn stubborn about not picking up anyone. It was true that he wasn’t a particularly touchy person with all of them, but he always made sure all the alphas felt loved by him in different ways. Hongjoong slightly squeezed and pulled one of Jongho’s thighs, asking him to get closer, and the omega placed himself in the corner of the “L” shape, their shoulders leaned on each other. The alpha held one of the younger’s strong hands, taking it to his lips and kissing it tenderly.</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy for any of us.” He admitted. “There are so many things I need to think about. What if one of us loses the control or goes into rut?” The alpha buried his face on Jongho’s neck. “What if one of us bites you?” Hongjoong growled, mad at the only idea, “If someone bites you, I would kill him.”</p><p>Jongho moved his head towards the leader’s body and snuggled against him immediately, like a reflex. He wanted to think that Hongjoong was exaggerating his words, but he knew he wasn’t. Alphas were supposed to be able to control themselves, but sometimes they didn’t and then they would see it on the news channel. It was a delicate matter, and they all knew it.</p><p>“No one will bite me. Don’t be so harsh with them, hyung, you know they are good alphas.” Jongho purred, running his fingers through Hongjoong’s light hair.</p><p>The mood was even more intimate, the dim light in the room helping to make Jongho feel closer to the alpha. He played with some of Hongjoong’s hair strands, and caressed his face carefully, tapping his cheeks, his chin, his nose.</p><p>“It’s just I am scared, Jongho.” Hongjoong confessed, his head tilting back. “You are our treasure, I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“You won’t.” he assured, “I’m yours, I’m not going to run away.”</p><p>The alpha strained his neck to view Jongho better as he felt the younger sliding one of his legs over him again, he was the most beautiful omega he knew. Hongjoong also felt guilty about not thinking seriously about Jongho as an omega before, but now he knew so many things he ignored before. He wished he had more time to get to know better the most intimate side of his omega, but he wanted to help the youngest through his heat and he got no time to do things right and slow. Jongho was, in many aspects, a nice and extrovert person, but he was quite reserved and shy about his personal side. And Hongjoong needed to know.</p><p>“Have you ever been with an alpha before?”</p><p>Jongho’s eyes widened in shock because of the leader’s question. It wasn’t really sudden, but it caught he omega off guard. A breathy gasp was followed by the sound of the vocalist clearing his throat. Hongjoong was calm, and there was no reason to be nervous because of the question. But Jongho wanted to avoid the matter, and stayed staring at the floor, maybe they could talk about it later, after his heat.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it...”</p><p>“Baby, I really need to know.” Even if it was slightly uncomfortable for the question, something in Jongho melted at that name. “It’s okay if you have. I know you were already an omega before joining the pack.” A short sigh left his lips. “And I remember you smelt confusing when we met you.”</p><p>“I remember it too.” Jongho smiled, reminding how nervous he was in that moment, and watching himself now, one of his legs on the lap of who, in that time, seemed to be the most terrifying alpha he had ever known, and now feeling as if it was his home, warm and tender. “But it was a misunderstanding. I just happened to have my ex-colleagues’ scents in my clothes that day.” He saw as Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, his eyes locked in the omega’s ones. “I can’t believe I never clarified that.”<br/>
“But you had an alpha’s scent. A strong one.” The leader’s voice was a little bitter now.</p><p>“Are you jealous, hyung?” Jongho giggled, rubbing his forehead on the older’s collarbone as he saw a faint blush in his face. He loved to see his head alpha jealous for him. “That was Sooil’s scent.”</p><p>“Who is Sooil?” Hongjoong asked, a cute pout on his lips.</p><p>“Kuhn, one of Wooseok’s alphas. But the scent was only in my coat, not really in me, Wooseok never let any alpha to get that close to me.”</p><p>“So you haven’t <em>been</em> with an alpha.”</p><p>The previous smile in the omega’s face suddenly dropped. He looked at the floor again, his head leaving Hongjoong’s chest so he could straighten his posture and pull his leg away from the older’s lap, not touching the alpha anymore.</p><p>“That’s hard to explain too.” Jongho sighed, he never knew how to talk about that matter, not even with his close friends. “I’ve never had an alpha inside of me, well... nothing but alpha’s fingers.” Jongho said and Hongjoong seemed to malfunction, the omega didn’t want to be explicit but he didn’t have any other option at this point. “I think you should know I’ve done a couple things with Wooyoung before...”</p><p>A deathly silence on the room.</p><p>“Wooyoung, huh?” The alpha raised an eyebrow, and Jongho felt the guilt in his guts. “I should knew it, you two are really close.”</p><p>The omega fisted his hands over his knees, unable to look at Hongjoong. He felt awful again, he never intended to hide his relationship with Wooyoung, but it was so difficult for him when no one but the youngest alpha had ever tried to go further with him. Yet again, it was him the one who always ran away from their touch, the one who dumbly waited for them to understand his barely existent body language because he was too afraid of taking the first step. The alphas couldn’t even smell at him, there was no way for them to know what Jongho wanted. It was almost incriminating, since Wooyoung was always the one who spent more time with him, but he first time they ended up together it was by pure accident. It was accident that could have happened with any other of his members, especially Mingi, San or Yunho. But it happened with Wooyoung. And even after that Jongho never knew how to be that close with the rest of them. He couldn’t even say he tried.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung.” Jongho said in a whisper, his voice threating to disappear. “I wanted to be with you, but—” He felt like crying again, and god, he hated to cry. Their mood had changed so many times during the talk Jongho felt dizzy and not in a good way. “I made all this mess in the first place. You couldn’t smell me. You couldn’t feel me in the same way. I should have tried harder.”</p><p>Before he could start crying, Hongjoong shushed him and leaned one of his hands on the omega’s knee, caressing tenderly.</p><p>“It’s fine, baby.” the alpha talked, “You did it because you wanted to be a good member for us.” His voice was quiet, after all, Hongjoong always struggled when he had to comfort his members without Seonghwa by his side. “We are used to feel the scent and we excluded you of so many things just because we couldn’t smell you, and that’s no right by any means. I am the head alpha, I should had taken better care of you. And I failed you.” The older boy leaned his head on Jongho’s shoulder. “We all have failed each other, we have made mistakes, it’s okay, no pack is perfect at the beginning, and we still have to explore our own relationship more.”</p><p>“Hyung—”</p><p>“You have never been anything but caring and supportive with all of us. We know you love us, if you feel more romantically attracted to Wooyoung and you want to be with him, it’s alright.”</p><p>Jongho stopped, needing a couple seconds to understand what the alpha was saying. He obviously knew that many packs (more than half of them) were actually only couples and single people. But Jongho never thought about it. He had never thought of being with only one boy, all seven of them were his alphas, and he wanted, cared, loved and desired all of them.</p><p>“No.” Jongho tossed without thinking. “I love Wooyoung, yes, but just as much as I love you. Of course you are all different and I can’t be the same with all of you, but I love you all equally.” Jongho talked fast, worried about speaking tongue-tied. “I love every one of you so much it would be impossible to love you more.”</p><p>“You just said ‘love’ five times.”</p><p>Jongho blushed, his eyes still teary because of his sobbing of before. He was good with words, but when he wanted to express his feelings for his pack he couldn’t help but showcase his cheesiest and clumsiest talk he had. Hongjoong was a severe and straightforward person, but he was also one of the most sympathetic people Jongho knew. Everything about him now, under the dim lights after a day of hard work, concerned about the future of his pack, reminded the omega of the first time they met, when he got into the entertainment.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting you to take me since the day we met.” Jongho said, changing the subject with a daydreaming tone on his voice. “I liked all of you since the beginning, but I knew I wanted you to be my alpha since the first time I saw you, hyung.”</p><p>Hongjoong looked down, bouncing his feet in the ground, obviously flustered by the omega’s words.</p><p>“You don’t have to...”</p><p>“I remember it so well, how fast you made my head spin when I felt your scent for the first time.” Jongho rubbed his knee on the alpha’s leg. “Even back then you were stressed, that’s why you smelt so strong.”<br/>
Hongjoong giggled at the touch, a slight heat growing up into his stomach.</p><p>“It was destiny, hyung.”</p><p>The alpha’s heart skipped a beat when Jongho smiled at him and a couple tears that were stuck in the younger’s eyes ran down his cheeks. Hongjoong took a leap and kissed the omega’s lips while cupping his face, drying the tears for him. The head alpha was tender, but not as chaste as before, and it made Jongho’s body to ask for more. There was no lie when the younger said Hongjoong’s smell was almost hypnotic for him. But the leader soon ended the kiss without pulling apart, and smiling over the omega’s lips instead. Jongho looked at him with his round, emotional eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go home, baby.” The alpha whispered. “I want you to sleep.”</p><p>Once they arrived to the dorm, Hongjoong opened the door carefully, trying to be quiet and not disturbing the pack’s members, but as soon as he opened the door, the noise of the living room’s television hit his ears. Jongho automatically checked the time on his phone, it was past two in the morning and Mingi was still awake, and playing videogames. The alpha walked inside and turned the television off, briefly scolding the taller boy too far from Jongho for the omega to hear, and Mingi left the room so fast he didn’t realize of the youngest’s presence.</p><p>Hongjoong sighed tired, facing at the couch, and Jongho hugged him from behind, his arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck and resting over his chest. The older boy smiled and gave a step forward, making the omega unfold his arms from him, but when he walked towards his room, he noticed Jongho was still behind of him. Hongjoong glanced at the one of the bathroom’s door, the light filtering through the frame.</p><p>“Are you going to sleep with me?” he asked in a quiet voice when his hand touched the door’s handle.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Hongjoong entered the room, looking directly at the top bunk to notice that Seonghwa wasn’t there. Jongho also imitated him and noticed the same thing. The omega took his shoes off, hesitating about taking off his clothes or not, especially since his pajamas was in Yunho and San’s room. He decided to wait, so he rushed to the bottom bunk, which was the leader’s bed, and laid down on his stomach as he waited for Hongjoong to get into the bed with him. But then the door opened and both of them froze while the oldest boy walked inside, standing in front of the head alpha with his black hair messy because of his previous sleeping.</p><p>Jongho didn’t move, watching closely to the oldest pair. Hongjoong was looking straight to his shoes when Seonghwa pulled his hair gently, forcing the head alpha to look at his eyes. The dark haired alpha was still upset because of Hongjoong, Jongho could even smell the faint distress in his body, and clearly see it into his big, expressive eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” the shorter alpha mumbled.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p>Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong closer, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. Jongho couldn’t help but violently blush at their affection displaying. Hongjoong could easily be manhandled when he wasn’t in a bad mood, and the oldest of the pack was the one who had the most permission to do so. The head alpha let him, gripping the back of Seonghwa’s shirt a few moments before the taller pulled him apart to look at the omega. Jongho was burying the lower half his face on one of Hongjoong’s pillows, and his eyes staring at the alphas with a splash of embarrassment.</p><p>The older leaned forward to kiss Jongho’s nape of the neck and caress his hair kindly.</p><p>“San and Yunho are sleeping, but you can borrow some of my pajamas if you want.” he said, humming over the omega’s neck before slowly taking the pillow away from his face and kissing his cheek.</p><p>Seonghwa looked over his should, glancing at the head alpha before coming back to Jongho, who just shifted his position to a seated one, the soles of his feet touching. The taller boy thought he was really cute like that. He inclined forward again, to lean his lips on the omega’s forehead, a secretive spark on his gaze, the alpha ran his fingers played with the younger’s hair sweetly and pressed his lips against his ear.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing him home, baby.” he whispered and pushed himself back, fixing his shirt and glancing at Hongjoong. “Now, I want <em>you</em> to sleep.”</p><p>Jongho smiled against the mattress, both alphas really resembled each other, probably more than they were aware of. It was even nicer when he realized about it. Sure, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were just one of all the <em>issues</em> the pack had, but he was happy of every single one of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a LOT of dialogue, yes, I’m sorry for that. I’m trying to explain more aspects of this universe without making everything too heavy and hard to absorb.</p><p>I also wanted to go a little deeper in how they act and see the rest of the pack. There is a lot of past subplots going on here and in the next chapter, that I might address in other works (I have some in mind) in the future. I am trying to keep improving in English too, for the sake of the narration.</p><p>But anyways, please keep loving cute omega Jongho, all the pack and their dynamics. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Because You’re Adored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wooyoung finally managed to kill Mingi’s character in the videogame, and the taller alpha growled frustrated, tilting his head back in the couch just a few moments before he startled at the sound of something falling heavily in one of the rooms. The young alpha sighed loudly, Seonghwa and San didn’t wait an hour since they arrived home after practice to start yelling at each other. It was barely past noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi San! You stole my big Toothless again.” Seonghwa yelled, standing in the hallway after coming out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” San protested from the kitchen with pouty lips, looking as upset as concerned even with his mouth full of cereal. “And it’s Shiber the one who disappeared!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting up, give me my Toothless back.” the oldest demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa walked towards the living room, his eyes glued to the kitchen’s door. His heavy steps were a sign of his annoyance, and Mingi curled up in himself, trying to not look at the older alphas. San and Seonghwa didn’t argue often, but everyone in the dorm was a little off since Jongho started his pre-heat, that along with the nearly religious (and sometimes lame) worship the two of them had for their plushies. Wooyoung just sighed again, knowing that they may need to separate Seonghwa and San if they started a fight. He wished Hongjoong was home, but the head alpha, Yunho and Yeosang were in the company and they were going to buy some groceries before they came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Wooyoung called them, but he was blatantly ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest alpha was now dangerously close to San, but he didn’t seem mad yet. San was a little upset too, but he was more clueless about it. Wooyoung and Mingi could tell he wasn’t lying, and even more, Wooyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t lying, none of them were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t have him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi San.” A warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.” The youngest alpha called Seonghwa, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you! I don’t have him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was starting to get filled by a deep alcohol and a spicy scent that made Wooyoung’s eyes burn, they two had one of the strongest combinations out of the pack. He glanced at Mingi, the poor boy was clueless about the argument but his scent was becoming more tempestuous as a reflex reaction. He hated it, Wooyoung being the liable person was always a bad sign. He stood up and settled himself in between the now angry alphas, his arms crossed in a dramatic gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, just shut up. None of you have them.” Wooyoung finally shouted. “Jongho has them.” He watched as Seonghwa’s jaw dropped and San frowned. “He has been moving things around the dorm all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest alpha looked at San one more time before turning around and walking towards Jongho and Mingi’s room. Wooyoung and San went behind him, and Mingi joined them a few moments later, too lazy to rush. The hallway was a little stretch for all four of them, and Wooyoung bumped with San a couple times. Seonghwa thought about knocking on the door, but apparently he took too long to decide it, because before he could do it, Mingi rushed over him and opened the door with no hesitation (it was his room too anyways), peeking inside the room to open it completely, a confused expression in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Seonghwa gasped at the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho was sleeping on his bed, the bottom bunk, with his airpods on, he was laying over the bedspreads and curled up into a big cushion that was Hongjoong’s property. At least three blankets and two extra pillows (San recognized his pillow and Yeosang’s one) were placed over the mattress. There were clothes nicely folded and hanging from different parts of the bed’s wood structure: Yeosang white fluffy jacket and the leopard print cardigan, Seonghwa’s stripped turtleneck and his dusty pink jacket, a couple of Hongjoong’s blue sweaters and the red long sleeve polo, San’s lilac turtleneck sweater and the suede brown shirt, one of Mingi’s grey long coats and one of his hoodies, Wooyoung’s black denim jacket, and Yunho’s yellow hoodie. Jongho himself was wearing Yunho’s oversized white sweater over his clothes and he was gripping one of Wooyoung’s light blue shirts in his hands, covering part of what seemed to be Mingi’s big dog plushie. The bed was also half-filled with plushies from the boys: Seonghwa’s big Toothless and Shiber were together on the right side of Jongho’s head, a rabbit plushie on the left and several teddy bears from various members were in the rest of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that— is that a nest?” Mingi asked in a surprised whine, but trying to keep his voice not so loud so they wouldn’t disturb the sleeping omega through his airpods. “Jongho build nests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever known an omega who builds nests?” Wooyoung inquired, not looking at anyone in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had classmates who I know built nests, but I’ve never seen one in person.” San answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung walked a couple steps closer to the bunk bed, still not close enough for Jongho to hear their voices, Mingi and Seonghwa just moved a little forward, just so they would not be left behind by the shorter duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a few omegas who build nests, but...” Seonghwa said, “But Jongho’s one is really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them looked again into the bed’s composition. Seonghwa had some close omega friends, both girls and boys, and the nests he had seen were always a little messy, since it was meant to be more a comfortable place than a pretty or aesthetic thing. But Jongho’s nest was another level: not only the clothes were folded straight and hanging on in a pretty symmetrical shape that covered part of the light of the room and gave the illusion of colored curtains, but everything was clean and placed of a really nice and balanced way, not only the position of every piece of clothing and every plushie but also the pattern of the colors was somehow combined in a pleasing way none of them could actually explain. Jongho was one of the most careful members with crafts along with Hongjoong, and anyone could easily tell so by looking at his nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a nest like this.” the oldest alpha said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s our Jjong’s nest.” San voiced with a proud smile and two pretty dimples on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s voice was a little too loud, and Seonghwa shushed him, making a gesture of slapping the younger’s shoulder, since he was worried they would disturb Jongho. The oldest didn’t even know why he wanted to avoid disturbing him, it was lunchtime and they had to wake the omega up anyways. Wooyoung and Mingi were just staring at the scene, until the latter pressed his lips in a pout while looking at the bunk bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where I’m supposed to sleep now?” the red haired alpha whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in your bed, that’s sure.” San answered right away in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned forward when Jongho started shaking softly, gurgles coming out from his pouty lips as he rolled over his body, looking for a more comfortable position. His hair was utterly messy, like a lion’s mane, and his cotton candy scent was stronger than the day before, but it remained calm. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at his hair, he looks like a baby.” he whispered at the other alphas, shaking his fists as he always did when he saw something cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger alphas were standing close to the bed, Mingi leaning on the side of the bunk structure, while both San and Wooyoung were getting closer to the bed. San accidentally lost his balance and leaned a hand in the mattress next to Jongho, causing the omega to move suddenly, barely opening one eye as he took the airpods off his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho! We didn’t want to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young omega rubbed his closed eyes, one of his hands still fisting the blue shirt. His eyes were a faintly pink, but not as red as they were after he woke up in the morning. Jongho’s legs were still half straddling Hongjoong’s cushion. He stretched his arms to grab San’s pillow and cuddle up with it, breathing the alpha’s scent. Wooyoung glanced at San, who instantly blushed at the omega’s gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” he asked with his face buried on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around one pm.” Wooyoung answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to eat lunch?” Seonghwa voiced, seating on the mattress next to Jongho with a slow pace, expecting some claim from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” he mumbled with a soft, breathy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho shivered slightly when Seonghwa reached his head and began brushing his hair tenderly with his warm fingers. He stretched his body, yawning as he rolled over the bed and laid on his back, still under the older alpha’s touch. His shirt and sweater were messy, and the alphas could see a couple centimeters of his skin not only from his collarbones but also from his belly. Seonghwa fixed his clothes before even saying a word, smiling gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to see our food.” the oldest said, standing up from the bed and walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with him.” Wooyoung followed Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi and San waited for the omega to stand up from the bed, Jongho looked at himself in the mirror to fix his messy hair and clothes before he left the room walking behind the older alphas’ steps. He was still half asleep and he almost tripped over a crumpled hoodie that was lying on the hallway floor, he gained a couple concerned gazes but he didn’t have any trouble to keep walking as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa was walking around the kitchen and Wooyoung was watching him, sitting on one of the stools and glancing at his phone bored. San took the chance to sit on the large, three-people couch, where Wooyoung and Mingi were seated before they all went to Jongho’s room, he sat with his lower back on the armrest and his legs straightening over the middle piece, leaving only one of the cushions available. Mingi sighed and went around the place a couple times before joining Wooyoung in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sannie-hyung.” Jongho greeted the alpha again, rubbing his eyes and yawning silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jjong-ah, I missed you in the company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega took a seat beside the alpha in the large couch and looked at the oldest alpha walking on the kitchen, just to later come back to the boy on the couch. He took his slippers off before kneeling on the cushion and leaning forward onto San. He grabbed the alpha by his waist, and dragged him down to the couch, burying his nose on his neck, as it was becoming a habit of Jongho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry?” the omega asked right away, his warm breath hitting the older’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Why?” San asked, a little confused due to his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” he voiced. “I’m sorry, Seonghwa and I argued about some nonsense earlier. But I’m not upset with anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho snorted and pulled back for a second in order to make himself comfortable on top of San’s body, his belly in between the alpha’s legs and resting his head on his chest. He could hear the older’s heartbeats, it was a relaxing sound and he was still half-asleep. San just let him do whatever he wanted, and in exchange, he fondled the omega’s body with his arms, his hands and wrists pressed against Jongho’s back. He also kissed the younger’s head a couple times, always soft and tender to not disturb that sleepy and utterly adorable state of his omega. He smelt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he was so close to San, the alpha didn’t want to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to let him go when the lunch was ready, especially because he didn’t want to make upset Seonghwa again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho wasn’t completely conscious when San moved him in order to stand up from the couch, so it took him a couple seconds before he strained his muscles and stood up, following the older to the kitchen. The omega sat in one of the central chairs, and a moment later, Wooyoung and Mingi took seat on each side of him, while Seonghwa and San were across the table, in front of them. The omega was feeling a little weird, because after they all started to eat and talk about trivial issues, he could almost feel when one of the alphas glanced at him discreetly, or maybe like Wooyoung who was blatantly looking at every one of his movements. The sense lasted until Jongho finished his food and went back to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than his nest, the living room seemed like a good place to be, because it was a common space and there was a trace of the alphas’ scent in all of the cushions and pillows there. Usually, San was never out of his room, for he followed Jongho to be with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get dark outside and Jongho was again laying over San’s chest on the couch, watching television, when the dorm’s main door opened. Yunho and Yeosang walked in the room, their eyes automatically glancing at the omega before anything else, while giving a loud “we’re home” that could be easily heard in the whole dorm. Jongho just smiled at them, until he realized of the third head that was peeking out Yunho’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” he shouted, surprised, leaving San’s chest and sitting on the couch as a reflex reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong giggled from the entrance, still busy trying to took his shoes off to replace them with slippers. Jongho almost purred from the excitement, and he wasn’t the only one, because just a couple seconds after the head alpha’s little giggle, Seonghwa appeared in the hallway. Outside it wasn’t even dark yet, and Hongjoong hadn’t been in home that early in ages, so it was a surprise for everyone to see him arriving at the dorm with the other members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small alpha walked around under Jongho’s attentive gaze, first towards the oldest of the pack, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly, and then he walked back to the couch, just to kiss San and finally get to Jongho. The older’s lips were a little cold, but the omega just purred at the coffee scent so close to him, it was such a delight to breathe his alpha scent after a whole day without him. Especially since he stopped taking the suppressants, it was a feeling he was getting used to, maybe it was just his omega instincts, maybe it was the pre-heat, but either way, Jongho felt like that with every one of the alphas. He wondered if they felt like that with him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang walked towards San and Jongho after Hongjoong left to his room, but he just ran his fingers through their heads and kissed both of them briefly before he followed his way to the kitchen, probably looking for something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho was the last one to take his shoes off and get into the living room, he was smiling the whole time, as he always did, but Jongho could see the fatigue on his face. He was still wearing his dance practice sweatpants, when he usually changed his clothes before leaving the company. The tallest alpha imitated Yeosang, but he took a moment to rub his forehead on San’s head and did the same with Jongho, sniffing him and kissing him a couple times more. Yunho sighed when he straightened himself, and stretched his neck to walk to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About one hour passed and San was still looking directly at the screen, when the omega glimpsed Yunho coming back to his room after taking a shower. The young alpha only glanced at Jongho when he stood up mumbling some excuse. He didn’t have to excuse himself, of course, but he did it anyway. The younger followed Yunho’s steps to the room the alpha shared with San, and he peeked into the room before he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho was seated on the bunk bed, staring at his phone, he was wearing his pajama and a hoodie over the shirt, since it was warm enough in the dorm to not wear anything thicker. Jongho moved quietly as he sat on the mattress, beside the older, who just left his phone in the nightstand to give the omega his full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I came to ask you.” Jongho said with a tender smile, slightly tilting his head to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha sighed nervously, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing… But you know, even when I just arrived I could tell San has been scenting you all day, and indeed he has been doing it this whole time.” Yunho said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho knew by his tone that the older was holding himself back about his feelings, and he couldn’t help but reach his sleeve to sniff the fabric of his sweater just to find out that, indeed, it was covered in San’s ginger scent and there was barely a slight trace of Yunho’s, the original owner of the piece of clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I didn’t notice.” Jongho mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m not complaining about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” he called the alpha, “Hongjoong was worried about it and I said it wouldn’t happen because I didn’t want to concern him, but—” Jongho took a brief breath with a small pout on his lips and frowning. “Am I making you fight because of my pre-heat scent? San and Seonghwa argued in the morning, and this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t worry about it.” the older said, “It’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how is it? Because all I know is that you behave different, and of course I worry about it.” Jongho let his hand rest on the other’s knee, and his eyes were fixed on him tool. “I don’t know alphas well enough to know what should I worry about or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho’s ears were getting reddish already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, fine,” the alpha started, looking for the words he needed, it was really hard to explain their almost unique dynamic as a pack. “You know we are fully bonded, so aside our bond with you we are also bonded to each other. The thing is, I know San has been scenting you because he’s naturally more protective than most of us, but he’s not scenting you to banish you from us or something like that. We are all bonded, he has no reason to do that. But still.” Yunho was struggling with his talk, but Jongho rubbed his knuckles with his thumb, like comforting him and encouraging him to keep on. “We have been getting a little oversensitive, yes. Your scent is changing and it has us more alert. I guess that’s why Hongjoong came home today too.” the alpha looked at Jongho, a small frown on his face. “We just want to have our scents on you, and we all want your attention, and it’s harder because we are seven and time is always limited, so it may feel like we push each other, but it’s not a competition. It’ll never be”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to cause any trouble to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not causing any trouble.” Yunho assured him. “As I said, it’s just that we have an urge to take care of you and scent you more than before, of course it upsets me that I just smell one of the other alphas on you, but it’s because I can’t feel my own scent on you, as my instinct shouts me I should, and not because of San’s scent itself. I love San’s scent too. It’s just… that.” he finished, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you want to scent me too, hyung?” the omega asked, half flirty, and Yunho froze for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden question in the middle of his grey mood, as he bit his lip nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho couldn’t hold his soft laugh at the extremely soft but almost desperate tone on the alpha’s voice. Yunho was so distinctively careful and patient, he was like a young puppy and the omega thought it was adorable. Even his ears managed to get brighter and redder in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older nearly jumped over Jongho, burying his face on the omega’s neck right away after kissing his lips briefly. He was maybe too excited, and Jongho had forgotten that Yunho was, despite his cute personality, a huge alpha. The omega whined involuntarily when the older turned him over in order to get more access to his neck and especially to that spot where the candy scent was the strongest. Yunho had big hands, just like Jongho himself, and he didn’t need a lot of effort to touch diligently every centimeter of the younger’s chest, leaving his scent wherever he touched. The omega whined a couple times, his mind was a little dizzy and he was absolutely sure his face was as red as Yunho’s ears. It was maybe too overwhelming, but he liked it too much. The alpha was a bit rushed in his pace, but the way he was touching him was nothing but tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho—” Hongjoong’s voice took Jongho out of his mind, and his silence hit them. “Is everything alright here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega took a deep but fast breath before looking at the head alpha, who was now leaning against the door frame, raising one of his eyebrows while looking directly at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jongho answered immediately. “Yunho was scenting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want everyone in bed in ten minutes. I already told to San, so unless you’re going to stay here, please go to your own room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho smiled, it was always funny how the head alpha told them to go to bed every time he got home early, when he himself hardly ever got home at any decent time. He was a tiny tyrant sometimes, but the omega also knew that when they were out of the bed they usually made a lot of noise and Hongjoong probably wanted to sleep peacefully since he was already home. The older left after that, and Jongho took the chance to deeply kiss the tall alpha one last time, and then standing up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega glanced at Yunho once again before he walked out of the older’s room, but even when Hongjoong told him to go to his nest he wanted to drink something before he went to bed. So he went to the kitchen for a water bottle, watching as San left the living room to come back to his room. But in the travel back to his own room, Jongho ran into Yeosang carrying one of the few blankets that he didn’t take for his nest, to the large couch of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, why aren’t you in your bed?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left it to Mingi.” Yeosang mumbled, throwing the blanket over the couch without taking his eyes off the phone he was holding on his hand as he laid on the piece of furniture. “You know he’s kinda too big for the couch. I was going to sleep in Hongjoong’s bed but since he decided to come home tonight I couldn’t, and everyone’s a little moody today I prefer to sleep alone...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would Mingi sleep in the couch?” Jongho asked before understanding the situation, “Wait, are you going to sleep alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s uncomfortable, not to mention it’s super cold compared to the bedrooms.” Jongho noticed, his eyes over the couch and the thin blanket he didn’t pick up in the morning. “Come to my bed. Sleep with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang froze, just before letting his phone over the table and looking at Jongho, the quiet alpha was a little bit tense at his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho didn’t answer, instead, he just grabbed one of the alpha’s shoulders and pulled him to prompt him to stand up, the omega was quite strong and Yeosang didn’t want to contradict him, so he just gave up. Once Jongho saw Yeosang was getting up, he held his hand, a little shy, but the alpha just smiled at him, a nice blush on his pretty cheeks. He headed to his room, almost dragging Yeosang’s behind him, and Jongho tried not to express anything when he turned the lights on, but he was so proud of his nest he couldn’t help but smile. He spent his whole morning choosing the clothes and plushies, taking the ones who still got his alphas’ scents on them and fixing them nicely. But Yeosang just froze in the door frame as he walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Yeosang asked, hesitantly. “That’s your nest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you like it?” Jongho questioned as he moved his head over his shoulder, just enough to stare at him, his voice slightly hurt at the doubt in the alpha’s tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang stepped forward quickly, and just a couple seconds after, his arms were wrapping the omega’s waist and pulling him closer. Jongho felt the older’s breath on the nape of his neck, since the alpha was just some centimeters shorter than him. Yeosang’s touch was firm, and strong as he himself was, and Jongho let a little sigh escape his mouth. He felt protected in between the alpha’s arms. But he could also feel a faint distress in his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega knew exactly what he was thinking, unfortunately he did. There was always something weird going around them. As Jongho had a different history with every pack’s member, Yeosang and him had a pretty turbulent one. The omega was sure both of them could feel it and remind it in that moment: They were in pretty much the exact opposite position once, and it was certainly not the best moment of their relationship. Jongho turned around and placed his arms around Yeosang’s neck, their lips just a few centimeters apart from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always want you here.” He said. “You are my alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang purred in his shoulder, he loved to hear Jongho calling him like that. He took the change to take a deep breath in the omega’s neck, his candy scent was hypnotic, and there was something really attractive in it. Jongho smiled kindly before joining their lips together for a few seconds. The alpha grabbed the edge of Jongho’s sweater, pulling it off the omega’s body. A soft gasp left the omega’s mouth at the touch of the cold air. Then Yeosang’s hands travelled down Jongho’s chest, unbuttoning the blue shirt before pulling it off, the slightly tan skin was familiarly warm under the feather-like touch of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed.” the alpha said, his voice deep and tender like thick honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho sat on the mattress to take off his pants and underwear, replacing them with loose pajama pants. Yeosang turned his back to the bunk bed, taking some time in getting his clothes off until there was only the red boxers left, he also picked the pieces up and left them over a chair to clean the floor before he turned the lights off. The lights from the city filtered through the curtains so both of them could still see pretty much everything that happened in the room. Yeosang glanced at Jongho and waited for him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you made the nest so you don’t have to sleep with one of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega just laid face down, his body relaxed and his eyes sleepy, facing the wall of clothes hanging from the top bunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of you is not enough.” Jongho hummed, caressing one of the teddy bears. “I didn’t think of building it earlier, but I felt empty sleeping with only one of my alphas. It helps me to feel you all, so I don’t feel like I’m missing any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t say the same when you have seven alphas willing to knot you in your heat.” He said, shameless but not exactly provocative, finally walking towards the bed and getting closer to the omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me when I say I will say it even more.” Jongho moved his head to face Yeosang, even when he didn’t move his body, his voice was perfectly calm, he was a good speaker. “I’ve always had strong heats, I’ve been restraining myself for almost two years and I’m mated with seven attractive alphas, do you really expect me to do one round and pass out? I mean, in case you didn’t notice, I have the best stamina out of the eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha settled himself over Jongho’s body, his legs at each side of the younger. The omega felt as Yeosang’s soft lips kissed the space in between his shoulder blades, a silent trail of kisses running up to the back of his neck. Jongho whined, burying his face onto the pillow, there was still a trace of San’s ginger and Yunho’s sandalwood in his soft and tan skin, and Yeosang certainly could smell all of his members around him (and he liked it a lot) because of the nest, but the omega’s sweet scent was even stronger and deeper than all of the others together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because you’re already driving me crazy with that scent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” the omega whispered with a smile on his lips. “Help yourself...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang twisted Jongho’s hips, making him turn around and lay on his back instead. The omega closed his eyes, a little embarrassed because of his erratic breathing and the blush on his face (even when Yeosang couldn’t see the exact color), and gasped when the alpha pushed one of his knee in between his legs, asking for permission to place himself there. Jongho spread his legs, giving him space, and Yeosang let his body down, pressing it against the omega’s skin. The younger sighed quietly at the weight of the alpha over him. Yeosang inhaled the sweet scent deeply, his nose buried in Jongho’s soft hair. He stayed still for a couple minutes, hearing the younger’s breathing as it calmed down. After that, he slowly pulled his head back to eye at the omega under the dim light, his fingers reaching his pink cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face is so hot right now.” he noticed out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, my heat is almost here.” Jongho said looking at Yeosang’s thin neck, before staring directly at him, his eyelashes fluttering lazily, “Will you take good care of me, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...” he hummed, pretending he was still deciding. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho whined and shook his shoulders with his lips pressed in a pout. He looked at the alpha, he was smiling sarcastically and showing his round pretty teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so mean.” the younger complained, his pout not leaving his lips for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we will take good care of our pretty omega.” Yeosang purred on his neck, “All of us will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho let his little whimpers be drowned in Yeosang’s mouth as they joined their lips in another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older settled the blankets over them, making sure they were completely covered and warm before he grabbed Jongho by his hips and pulled him closer to himself quietly. Since the younger was a little bit taller, his bare feet were a couple inches below Yeosang’s, but his head was resting  on the older’s shoulder. The alpha was already falling half asleep when Jongho tenderly ran his fingers through Yeosang’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” the alpha mumbled in response, blinking, like trying to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh…” he voiced softly, trying to make him sleep again. “I love you so much.” Jongho said, tenderly stroking Yeosang’s hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I finished this chapter!</p><p>Every chapter is getting longer than the previous one and I don’t know if I should be happy or scared. I’m also sorry for the insane amount of dialogue there is here.</p><p>Anyways, we’re about to get into Jongho’s heat so the spicy content (and some little drama) is coming next, I hope it can be done in less time and you don’t have to wait that much again.</p><p>Thank you so much for the support and for all the love to omega Jongho, comments and kudos are always welcomed, I love to listen (or read) your thoughts, they really encourage me and most importantlym they make me super happy.</p><p>See ya next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Because You’re Desired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some considerations before reading:<br/>1. I’m an audiovisual person so the separations in the writing aren’t made by a change of perspective (which is a whole mess but usually you can set them apart by paragraph) but by room or “scene”.<br/>2. This chapter is also centered in other characters and not only Jongho or the steamy parts of the heat.<br/>3. Just as a reminder, this is set around the last week of january (2020), so Seonghwa and Jongho have black hair, San can be addressed as black haired or lightning haired, Wooyoung has lilac hair, Hongjoong has white hair, Yunho has brown hair, Yeosang is blonde and Mingi still has the red hair (it’s technically orange but I always say it’s red, sorry).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho opened his eyes when he felt the warm body under him moving. It took him a couple seconds to focus his sight on Yeosang, who was obviously trying to leave the bed without disturbing him. Half of his body was already out of the bed, being helped by an already dressed-up Wooyoung that Jongho just saw after his eyes were fully working.</p><p>“Good morning, hyung.” the younger said sleepy.</p><p>Yeosang and Wooyoung gave him a soft look, as the blonde alpha finally got up and stood next to his best friend. Jongho curled up in the sheets, like trying to keep the warmth that Yeosang left in them, and looked back at the older two. Just like every morning, his eyes were reddish and glowing because of the irritation of waking up. He didn’t look perfect by any means, but all his alphas were used to seeing him like that, it was just natural.</p><p>“Hello, baby.” Wooyoung asked as he caressed the omega’s hair. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Jongho stayed still and quiet for a moment, focusing on the feeling of his half-asleep body, trying to decide how he felt. After a couple seconds, that could have been hours for the caring alphas eyes, he snuggled a plushie up and smiled weakly.</p><p>“Normal, I guess... I’m still tired.”</p><p>Wooyoung bent over the bed so he could get closer to the omega, and looked Jongho into his eyes.</p><p>“Can I?” he asked softly for permission to scent him, and Jongho just nodded against the pillow before the lilac haired alpha breathed deeply on his neck.</p><p>“You don’t smell too different than last night.”</p><p>The omega didn’t know what to answer, his brain was still off. Jongho knew it was a little weird that his scent wasn’t any stronger than before, and some part of him was upset about it. He wanted to sleep, he also wanted his alphas to know he was going to be into heat soon by the way he smelled. But Wooyoung’s statement was almost final, if he said Jongho didn’t smell different it was because it actually didn’t. His sense of smell was the absolute best from the whole pack, he could know when the food delivery was on the same floor as them, and of course he could feel the others’ pheromones earlier than any of them. He was also close with Jongho, so the omega just sighed before he sat on the bed, still under the blanket.</p><p>“Are you going somewhere?” the youngest asked.</p><p>“We have to buy a lot of stuff, it will be our first week off in months and the pantry is empty.” Yeosang explained as he tied his shoelaces.</p><p>“We are going with Sannie, Yunho and Mingi. But it shouldn’t take a lot of time so you should sleep as much as you can.”</p><p>“And drink water.” the blonde added, tapping over the nightstand and pointing at the bottle over it.</p><p>Jongho giggled, he would prefer a coffee at this moment but he also was aware of why the older boys wanted him to stay hydrated and away from anything that would disturb his sleep. Wooyoung leaned forward to leave a tender kiss over the omega’s forehead before he started walking out the room. Yeosang caressed the back of his neck and kissed him softly, Jongho purred smiling against the alpha’s lips, like trying to convince him to stay with him, but Yeosang pulled back anyways. The omega pouted and Yeosang smiled at him, picking up a plushie that fell off the bed and leaving it over Jongho’s pillow.</p><p>“We will take care of you when we’re back.”</p><p>“I know, I’m just a little anxious.” the omega sighed, “But don’t tell Yunho or San, they will freak out if you do.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Yeosang smiled at him again and caressed his cheek one last time to walk out of the bedroom. Jongho looked around, now that none of his alphas was with him he suddenly realized the coldness of the air, and rolled over the blankets to get some warmth into his skin. The sheets were still covered in Yeosang’s scent, and the pillows and plushies gave the omega a taste of his whole pack. He wasn’t feeling any hot or weird as he remembered his heats were when he was a teenager, but Jongho was sure he didn’t feel any urge to be filled with his mates’ scents before.</p><p>The truth of the matter was that Jongho had barely no idea of how his heat was going to be, or even how it was going to start. He had strong heats, he knew it because Wooseok always told him he was the most unbearable omega in heat he knew, and Wooseok’s pack had four omegas. Jongho himself remembered the burning feeling all over his skin, and sometimes the pain that disoriented him, and of course the eternal yearning for a real alpha to take care of him. Just the memory was enough to make Jongho blush, he was so young and he knew nothing about alphas, and now he had the sweetest seven alphas he knew just for himself. Seven alphas he loved with his soul and who loved him back.</p><p>Jongho was anxious because he didn’t want to disappoint them. He didn’t know how an omega in heat could possibly disappoint them, but he was afraid to do it. He never asked the olders about their experience with other omegas, he didn’t know if he could handle their expectations.</p><p>“Are you awake?” a soft deep voice came from the door, getting Jongho out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>Seonghwa walked slowly towards the bed, seating in the free space next to Jongho’s cocoon body and running his fingers through his hair, taking time to gently rub his fingertips against the younger’s scalp. The omega shivered and whined at the touch, being taken by surprise.</p><p>“Good morning, baby.”</p><p>Jongho just curled himself up to get his head closer to the oldest lap, and Seonghwa took the change to pet his head more comfortably.</p><p>“I just came to say that Joong and I have to attend some business at the company, but we will be back before lunch.” he kept talking, quiet and peaceful as every morning. “And I guess you already know the others will go to buy.”  Seonghwa stopped and looked right into the omega’s eyes. “Would you be alright? Because I can stay with you if you want.”</p><p>Jongho shook his head. He didn’t <em> want </em> to be alone, but he had no problem doing it, after all, he always wanted to be independent enough to not push or stop his pack members from doing other things just to be with him. Having his heat around the corner wasn’t going to change that.</p><p>“I’ll be alright, you should go with Hongjoong-hyung.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>The omega smiled at the oldest, closing his eyes and softly pushing his head against Seonghwa’s stomach in a cat-like gesture.</p><p>“Heat or not, I think he needs you more than I.”</p><p>The oldest giggled, fixing the blanket over Jongho’s body to keep his hands busy. They both knew how Seonghwa would love to stay around the omega all the time, keeping a watchful eye on him. He was that kind of alpha, protective and a bit territorial, always tenderer than most of them. But Seonghwa also looked after Hongjoong in such an intense way, he was nearly devoted to the head alpha. Jongho was used to their dynamic, after all, he often ended up with the two oldest when the ninety-nine liners were together; and just as with any of the pack members, Jongho loved Seonghwa and Hongjoong individually as much as he loved their relationship. They were home to him.</p><p>The alpha moved Jongho’s head off his lap with a gentle motion, as if it was a baby, and bent over himself to press a caste kiss over the omega’s lips. Then he stood up and whispered a sweet farewell before leaving the room.</p><p>Jongho stared at the closed door for about a minute, he could hear some of the voices coming from the hallway, like Mingi’s low and raspy but somehow loud voice the alpha used to have during the morning, or Hongjoong’s voice calling (to not say yelling) at Wooyoung for something the omega couldn’t understand through the thick walls. He pulled the blanket down and settled himself in a sitting position to grab the water bottle Yeosang had left over his nightstand. A brief shiver ran through Jongho’s skin when the cold water touched his lips. Maybe it was just the fact that he was too warm under all the blankets, but the temperature difference was noticeable even when he swallowed the liquid, too chill but strangely comforting for his throat.</p><p>It was going to be a long morning.</p>
<hr/><p>The travel from the car to their floor in the apartment building was pretty much the same as always, Mingi was humming songs for himself, Wooyoung and San were discussing some trivial stuff with comments of Yeosang from time to time. Once they got to their dorm door, the younger alphas made space for Yunho to talk forward. They all knew that Yunho was the one who kept the keys with him all the time, mostly because Seonghwa and Hongjoong didn’t trust anyone else to not lose them, not even Yeosang (but just because Wooyoung messed around him way too much). The tallest alpha looked for inside his pocket, making the keys jingle as he took them out and opened the door, the loud laughs coming from the other boys mixing up with the sound of the keys, the groceries bags and the door squeaking.</p><p>Wooyoung and Yeosang were the first ones to step into the dorm, being pushed by an impatient San from behind. Mingi was carrying some of the most heavy items they bought, so he followed them without rushing himself, and just then Yunho entered the hall and closed the door behind him. He left the bags on the floor and bent over himself to take his shoes off as he finally took a moment to catch his breath.</p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p>He suddenly couldn’t even breathe anymore. The sweetest and most intoxicating scent he had ever felt hit against his nostrils and a wave of heat ran over his skin. It was a thrilling feeling. Yunho lifted his head and watched as the other four alphas moved forward, he simply forgot about his shoes, his primal instincts forcing him to find the source of the scent as soon as possible. He was already dizzy, but his body was in automatic mode, walking through the hallway with strong and fast steps. Yunho barely realized all of the alphas had pretty much the same attitude as him. Wooyoung bumped into Mingi while trying to get to the small bedroom first. Yunho could hear San and Yeosang’s steps behind him, resonating into his ears along with his own heartbeats. He didn’t even have time to think properly, completely lost about the situation. Wooyoung opened the door and almost fell against the bedroom floor, being followed by all of them.</p><p>Once Yunho stood inside of the room, he breathed deeply, his mind fogged by the strong scent of cotton candy filling up the air. But at least something on the alpha was feeling better now that he was close to <em> him </em>.</p><p>The bed was now a complete mess, all of the clothes and blankets entangled with each other, many plushies resting on the floor with no order, and there he was, in the middle of the destroyed nest: Jongho was curled up in the biggest pillow he had, his face buried on the same. He was whimpering loudly, covered in sweat that even they could see from the front of the room, the tan neck glowing under the room lights.</p><p>Yunho looked around for a brief moment, glancing at the other alphas in the room. They were just like him, all their shoulders tight and their breathing so heavy he could see the way their chest moved up and down. The tallest alpha tried to focus his mind, their hearts were racing and adrenaline was running through the veins. Mingi’s eyes nervously travelled from one alpha to another and to Jongho’s silhouette over the bed. Yeosang was more subtle, barely glancing at the rest of them. San and Wooyoung had a similar intensity in their gazes, but San was more focused on Wooyoung and the latter on Jongho. No one moved as they looked at each other.</p><p>It wasn’t the best situation, and Yunho and San seemed to agree in their minds. Jongho, their omega, was in heat. They were five alphas with one omega in heat inviting them to mate with him. And the head of the pack wasn’t even home.</p><p>Yunho’s panic punched his guts, not able to think about what he was going to do. San had to move fast instead, moving just one foot forward and stepping right in front of Mingi and Wooyoung, as one of his hands gripped the youngest alpha’s arm firmly. Yeosang’s first reaction was pulling himself back, and he excused himself in a rough and messy manner, mumbling something about calling Seonghwa immediately as he ran away from the room. San didn’t say anything, knowing the less alphas it would be easier to control the situation inside of the room. He didn’t know what to do yet, so he focused again on the youngest alphas.</p><p>Mingi and Wooyoung were extremely tense now, their shoulders up and their eyes lost over Jongho’s body. The red haired boy seemed more helpless, his lower lip trembling as excited as scared of his first time facing not only an omega in heat but <em> his omega </em> in heat. San just took his eyes off them to look at Yunho, asking him to do something about the omega.</p><p>Yunho’s mind malfunctioned for a second when San looked at him, a shiver running down his spine. He knew his roommate and all his manners, but he couldn’t help but shake his hands nervously before he could do anything. The tallest alpha could feel his ears burning as he gave one step closer to Jongho’s bed, then he sighed and looked back at San before he walked a little more confident. After all, he was the oldest in the dorm at this moment, and he wanted to be a good alpha for his omega.</p><p>He stepped next to the bunk bed and looked for the best place to settle himself. As he lowered his body to sit over the bed, his hand reached for Jongho’s hair in order to caress the younger’s hair, and a breathy whine echoed through the room. Yunho froze with the noise, eyeing at the omega’s body, and unconsciously noticing how soaked his clothes were. That was everything he needed to put his alpha brain to work. It was winter and even with the heating system working it wasn’t good for Jongho’s to be wearing wet clothes, not when his body was so warm and the air was so cold. The thought of Jongho getting a cold made Yunho’s instincts pop out and he suddenly grabbed the omega by the waist, dragging him over the bed and putting him in a position where he could take his shirt off.</p><p>Jongho whined at the touch of the alpha’s fingers on his belly when he grabbed the border of the shirt, and shivered as soon as the coldness of the room crashed against his skin. Yunho moved fast, grabbing a towel and gently rubbing it over Jongho’s back and shoulders, drying the sweat. The younger wasn’t thinking a lot, already half lost in the feeling of the soft pressure of the alpha’s hands through the soft towel fabric and his head spinning around, feverish.</p><p>San just observed as Yunho worked so focused on the youngest, not letting Wooyoung’s arm go. He was seriously considering taking the youngest two to the living room, in order to keep them away from the omega for as long as he could. While there was no significant difference between their ages, San was still older and he felt responsible for the younger alphas, and he knew it wasn’t easy for them. It wasn’t easy to stay close to Jongho, just as it wasn’t easy to stay away from him.</p><p>“Why are only you touching him?” Wooyoung asked, slightly irritated, in a broken noise.</p><p>“I want to touch him too.” Mingi said with a low but softer and weaker voice, definitely not as stubborn as Wooyoung and maybe he was mumbling more for himself than for the others.</p><p>Yunho tried to ignore them, but San sighed loud as a response, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He grabbed both Mingi and Wooyoung’s arms, dragging them both to the living room with him. The older out of the three had a watchful eye over them all the way to the couch, where he pushed them to sit.</p><p>Wooyoung was clearly annoyed, the air coming furiously in and out of his nostrils, and his feet bouncing nervous over the floor. Mingi was pretty much the opposite, his body was tense and stiff, looking half dead while his eyes stared at nothing. Even so, alongside the behavior difference between the two alphas, San could smell the deep distress coming from both of them. Mingi’s rain scent and Wooyoung’s earthy scent were usually a delight to smell together, because it reminded San of dawn after a rainy night. But now it was too deep and tempestuous, like the middle of a storm. And San couldn’t blame them. Mingi was Jongho’s roommate since debut, Wooyoung was the closest to Jongho’s age, and both of them shared many interests with the youngest, all of that made them the most intimate members with the omega. And they were also the youngest and most inexperienced alphas in the group. San knew, with no doubts, that it was being painfully hard for them to take Jongho’s heat scent without losing control. San himself thought he would lose control as he stepped into the omega’s room. But San needed to be better, not only to be a good alpha for Jongho but he also wanted to be a good partner for the rest of them. Especially for Wooyoung. Because there was nothing in the world San hated more than seeing Wooyoung in distress.</p>
<hr/><p>Yunho just stood frozen for a couple seconds when he realized there was no one else in the room but Jongho and him. His eyes unconsciously scanned the room, almost praying for someone to be there.</p><p>The alpha gulped loudly as he could start feeling the heart threatening to get out of his chest, his ears burning and bright crimson. Yunho suddenly didn’t want to look at the youngest, but he was undressing him and he couldn’t do it without looking. His head was spinning again, and the tall alpha had no clue of what to feel. He was alone with his omega in heat. But Yunho wasn’t an impulsive alpha, he was actually the most submissive alpha of the pack, and he felt like a nervous lost pup when there was no one to guide him. He knew everything he had to do, of course, he just liked to have someone with him while he did.</p><p>“Alpha-hyung…” a small whine took Yunho out of his head, as Jongho talked for the first time since the alphas arrived.</p><p>He looked down at the omega, who was staring at him with the prettiest but neediest eyes he had ever seen in the youngest. Yunho tried to take a breath, but the sweet scent was suffocating him, disconnecting his body from his brain. He didn’t even realize his own moves before, and only as he froze he saw how his hands were a few inches away from taking Jongho’s pants and underwear off. He finished the move automatically, his head still trying to process his work as his eyes crashed with the view and his ears caught a new whimper from the omega.</p><p>Jongho was completely naked, panting and shivering under Yunho’s hands placed on his thighs; his hard cock pink and glossy, and his hole already leaking slick. The alpha’s head was burning and his throat went dry.</p><p>“Alpha, please…”</p><p>It didn’t look so, but Yunho felt like he was going to cry. He was absolutely lost about what to do now that his omega was naked, and his instinct was grunting. The older tried to breathe through his mouth, avoiding to take more of Jongho’s intoxicating scent. His eyes nervously moved over the youngest, observing the way his chest moved and his body trembled, and taking a specially focused look at his face, looking for any hint of that extreme pain which defined the first phase of an omega’s heat. But Yunho couldn’t find anything else but lust and pleading in Jongho’s expressions. Maybe he just skipped that part of his heat, maybe they arrived too late to help his omega during that pain, and that thought made Yunho’s guts to burn in guilt. He wanted to help his lover more than anything, he just didn’t know how.</p><p>The alpha was losing his mind.</p><p>And then, it was just a flash. Yunho gasped and then coughed as he saw his back almost pinned against the bunk structure, and he was choking with his own saliva at the feeling of Jongho on his lap. More specifically, the omega riding one of his thighs, reckless since the very first second. Yunho drowned a moan into his own throat. He could feel Jongho moving his hips back and forward, and the warm slick running down the alpha’s pants. Not that he really cared about his clothes.</p><p>“Alpha—” the omega whined and Yunho’s instincts betrayed him again, making him look at the young boy. “I want your knot.”</p><p>Yunho was now sweating, his cock hard and painful in the miserably tight space he got on his jeans, fully awakened since the youngest’s scent hit them like a wall when they stepped into the house. His omega was asking to knot him, and there was nothing in the world that Yunho wanted to do more than please Jongho. But he also was taking care of him until Seonghwa and Hongjoong arrived, they needed their head alpha more than ever. There was panic running through his veins, and Jongho didn’t help at all, rutting against Yunho’s fabrics and whining on his chest. The omega was so strong and nicely built, but he looked so small in his lap, the older boy was losing his mind.</p><p>The breaking point was when Jongho, shameless, pumped the alpha’s bulge, and Yunho honestly wanted to cry. His head was spinning, the sweet scent making him dizzy, and the pain on his crotch was now impossible to ignore. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t stay with Jongho like that.</p><p>Yunho stood up in an unintentionally rough manner, just trying to get away from the omega as fast as he could. He could feel the heartbeats on his ears, and his eyes started to burn in tears as he walked out the room, unable to look back at Jongho, who was left on the mattress.</p><p>The tall alpha walked through the hallway, like wandering around, too lost for actually thinking what he was trying to do. Yunho looked for support on the wall, and he just woke up when he ran into the view of San standing in the middle of the room, staring at his direction. The older just held his gaze, too focused on catching his own breath to decipher his thoughts at first. Wooyoung and Mingi were sitting on the two ends of the large couch, and Yeosang was almost hidden behind the kitchen’s door frame. </p><p>“Who’s with Jongho?” San asked right away when he saw Yunho panting, leaning on the living room’s wall.</p><p>“No one.”</p><p>“Are you crazy? You can’t leave him alone.” San growled, taking a step closer, and Yunho tried to avoid his gaze, knowing he made the protective alpha mad.</p><p>“My presence is just upsetting him.” he tried to excuse himself, still trying to catch his breath after almost losing control.</p><p>“No, it’s not.” San grunted again.  “Jongho isn’t an omega you bump into in the street. Jongho is <em> our </em> omega, he lives with our scent in his body.” He walked closer to Yunho. “You don’t upset him, you comfort him.”</p><p>“Sannie, I can’t—”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you can’t, you’re his alpha.” San’s voice was deep and his natural accent was showing up. “Has anyone here ever helped an omega in heat?” he asked roughly to the air, a clear sign of his anger. “Well, it shows.” He looked back at Wooyoung and Mingi. “You two, stay here.”</p><p>San was clearly angry, so the two youngest alphas just stayed still, not daring to say a word yet. Everyone knew how aggressive he could get if the situation got out of control, especially if it was about his omega. And San would lie if he said he didn’t hate it, he hated being mad at the others alphas. He loved the whole pack more than anything, but his instincts just screamed to care about Jongho first, as the youngest was <em> his omega </em>. He just couldn’t tolerate the idea of his omega being uncared-for.</p><p>When he walked towards the bedroom, followed by Yunho and a tense Yeosang, he instinctively glanced at the tallest alpha over his shoulder, his eyes were burning, and for good reason, because they could hear Jongho’s little cries against the mattress as soon as they entered the place. The omega wasn’t someone who cried frequently, but he was in heat, he needed more care than ever and Yunho made him upset, at the very least. None of them could even think about the nudity of the younger boy, too concerned about his sobbing instead.</p><p>“You made him cry.” Yeosang whispered, as if Yunho didn’t know that already, as if he wasn’t suffering because of it. He was Jongho’s alpha, he would never make him cry intentionally, and yet he did.</p><p>Jongho’s nose caught the alphas’ scent and lifted his head, looking at them, his glossy, red eyes were painful to look at.</p><p>“Jjong-ah, do you want me to help you?” San’s voice was rugged from his anger,  but he tried to be soft and tender as he sat down in the bed.</p><p>The omega nodded, sobbing when the alpha petted his hair. San’s cinnamon scent was now quite strong, and the two alphas by the door were watching in awe at the way San could control his scent so easily. Jongho just managed to bury his face on the alpha’s chest, leaving some dark spots where the tears of his cheeks were wiped. Feeling his alpha so close was so comforting, even when he was still hurt by the rude rejection. An omega’s mood could change really easily during a heat, and Jongho was certainly too susceptible to any action from his alphas right now.</p><p>“Do you want Yunho to help?” San asked, running his thin fingers through the omega’s hair, and Yunho’s body tensed up at the question.</p><p>“Alpha left me.” he cried, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, baby, he went for me.” San said softly, trying to fix the issue. “We’re here for you, both of us.”</p><p>San gave Yunho a severe look, and everyone would know they couldn’t contradict the smaller alpha when he was in that protective mood. The tall alpha felt lost, but walked towards the bed and sat on the end of it. San settled himself on the mattress, turned Jongho around and dragged him until the nape of his neck was laying on his chest. He stared at the omega a couple seconds before looking at the older, in a demanding gaze.</p><p>Yunho wanted to pretend the omega wasn’t there and look at San, embarrassed, but once again he couldn’t take his eyes off Jongho’s body. His legs spread just for him, his cock standing proud, and the amount of slick that was leaking from his tiny hole. He wanted to take him. Yunho fisted his hands over his knees for a moment, still not sure about what he was about to do. Maybe San gave him instructions, but his brain didn’t record it. He ran his fingers through Jongho’s thighs until he met the omega’s wet rim. He pushed one finger inside of it and Yunho himself growled in synchrony with Jongho’s loud whimper. It was unreal, so different from what he was used to when he slept with his other alphas. So warm and naturally wet for him. He pushed another finger almost instantly, and the omega’s entrance took his as nicely as the first one. He was tight, but the slippery was insane, Jongho was nearly sucking his long fingers in. His cock twitched at the thought of replacing his fingers with it.</p><p>The omega could barely open his eyes, his body was still burning, little fires all over his skin. San’s hands were traveling over his torso, wrapping him in safety. He glanced at the alpha in between his legs, Yunho looked exactly as he expected him to be. But it was the feeling of his  hands over and <em>inside</em> <em>of</em> him what was driving him crazy. Jongho could only pant and whimper a tiny “alpha” once and again, feeling as Yunho’s long fingers pounded inside of him. It wasn’t something new for him, but he couldn’t think straight about how insanely intense everything felt this time. The youngest rocked his hips up. A loud moan left his mouth as soon as he felt a third digit inside of him, and how his hole clenched around Yunho’s fingers. His body knew them so well, even when they had never touched him like that before, it was like he was already used to them.</p><p>San was trying to focus on Jongho’s comfort, as a way to distract himself from the bulge inside his pants. He was known for being a caring alpha, but he was still an alpha and it was hard to keep his mind away from the idea of taking the younger boy in that exact same moment. San’s eyes were fixed on Yunho’s long fingers appearing and disappearing from his sight every time they pounded inside the omega. He had felt those fingers before too, and he would lie if he said he didn’t love them.</p><p>The mood was interrupted by the sound of Wooyoung and Mingi stepping into the room again, standing next to each other and next to Yeosang, close to the door.</p><p>“What the hell?” Wooyoung asked loudly, undignified, even a little mad. It was almost shocking to the olders, because he wasn’t one of the conflictive alphas of the pack. “I thought no one would touch him until the hyungs got home.”</p><p>“Jongho’s in pain.” San said, clearly in a warning tone. “If you start with that again I will kick you out of the room.”</p><p>Wooyoung seemed to hold himself back, gulping and biting his lips with maybe too much strength. Yeosang and Mingi could smell his distress as his eyes didn’t leave the omega’s body. And he wasn’t the only one. It was painful for all three of them, Wooyoung knew Jongho better than anyone, Mingi was used to him more than anyone and Yeosang craved for him more than anyone. The tension of the room was already insane, at the edge of exploding with every whimper that came out from Jongho’s mouth. But of course Wooyoung was bolder, as he watched as the flustered Yunho’s fingers were being clumsily pushed inside the omega. His eyes were so intense the tallest alpha felt a shiver running down his spine, threatened by the young boy.</p><p>“Move your fingers on circles and rotate your wrist when you push in.” Wooyoung said with a clear, dry voice. “He likes it more when you match his own moves.”</p><p>Yeosang’s gaze stabbed Wooyoung right in between his eyes.</p><p>“How do <em> you </em> know that?”</p><p>San and Yunho looked at each other as they heard Yeosang’s voice, catching the growing distress in the two best friends. It was exactly what San tried to avoid when he took Wooyoung out of the room earlier. But now he couldn’t leave Jongho to separate the two of them.</p><p>“Please stop.” Mingi mumbled.</p><p>Jongho moaned loudly, in the worst moment, Yunho’s moves now matched the rolling of his hips, and he pressed his fingers against the omega’s prostate, massaging it firmly and sending waves of pleasure to his body. Jongho wanted more, desperately, trembling on San’s chest and under the touch of his fingers.</p><p>Wooyoung and Yeosang broke their gaze just to look at the way Jongho’s body shivered. They wanted to touch the omega so bad. They were just as strained as anyone in the room, but angrier. Even outside the head alpha, there was a sort of hierarchy between them, and Yunho was the one who should stop them if none of the older alphas were in the house, but the reality was that none of them got the presence Hongjoong had, and no one knew how to make the alphas stop. The room was filled with Jongho’s scent, but they could start feeling Yeosang’s cold and aggressive mint scent crashing on Wooyoung’s deep and tense earthy one. It wasn’t as explosive as Seonghwa and San’s argument the day before, but it was spine chilling, like walking over ice that’s about to break.</p><p>San had concluded that they were a bunch of lucky bastards as the front door suddenly opened and shut loudly in the exact moment when he thought the tension was going to burst in flames.</p><p>“Jongho!” Seonghwa’s call came from the living room, announcing their arrival and also showing the concern in his voice.</p><p>Hongjoong appeared in front of the omega’s door first, just two seconds before Seonghwa joined him as they stepped into the now crowded room. The head alpha looked around at once, trying to get as much information he could get by just looking at the rest of the pack. San and Yunho were taking care of Jongho, with the omega whining in between both of them as he took Yunho’s fingers. But the problem wasn’t with Jongho but in the group of the door, as Yeosang and Wooyoung looked and <em> smelled </em> like they were about to fight, and Mingi was in between them, two steps back and fully frozen. The oldest gripped Hongjoong’s wrist for a moment when he saw them, clearly worried about the alphas’ mood.</p><p>“Hyung!” Mingi whined, his tone even lower than usual. “Please make them stop.”</p><p>The red haired alpha was nearly crying, and Seonghwa couldn’t help but run to dry the tears of his watery eyes. It was obvious Mingi could barely take Jongho’s scent and the fighting alphas were too much for him. Seonghwa had a nature similar to him, but he was used to omega pheromones, so he could bear with it better than the young alpha.</p><p>“What’s going on with you two?” Hongjoong questioned. “Wooyoung?” he asked again, not recognizing the haughty behavior of the usually passive alpha.</p><p>Hongjoong tried to breathe deeply before actually confronting them, not wanting to get himself upset. He also needed to read the room before. Of course it was a weird behavior of the usually playful and chill Wooyoung, but it was his first time having an omega on heat close, and Hongjoong knew his state wasn’t that far from the almost crying Mingi. There was a part of alphas that only showed up in situations like that, and apparently Wooyoung wasn’t that calm as he seemed to be. Yeosang was mad, but he was clearly more controlled than Wooyoung, and even having all the experience the blonde alpha had with omegas, Hongjoong was surprised about it. Yeosang could really lose his mind sometimes, and it was a headache for the leader when he did. He almost wanted to take Wooyoung’s side, but he knew it wasn’t fair; Yeosang was far from being a perfectly behaved alpha, but they were pretty matched about who was acting worst at that moment.</p><p>“You will disturb Jongho with your fight. You will stop.” And everyone knew Hongjoong wasn’t playing around, even when his voice was naturally high pitched and gentle, the severity of his voice was enough to give them all goosebumps. It was the voice of a head alpha. “Stop it right now.”</p><p>Yeosang immediately looked down, staring at the floor, and Wooyoung took two seconds before tilting his head towards the door frame, avoiding the blonde’s eyes. It was like a fever dream, the broken tension between the two best friends, Hongjoong’s fierce look, the oldest alpha trying to calm Mingi’s down, and everything just happening along with  the unstoppable whines in crescendo coming from Jongho’s lips.</p><p>A loud and broken moan hit the alpha’s bodies and instantly Jongho had all seven pairs of eyes over him as he reached his first orgasm with tears running down his cheeks. They all stared at him while the white stripes covered part of his belly. Yunho held his breath, swearing he was going to pass out from the tightness of Jongho’s clench on his fingers. No one moved in a whole minute, until Yunho decided to pull himself back and take his digits out the omega.</p><p>The tallest alpha stood up and walked towards the only corner of the room that wasn’t crowded at this point. He was so embarrassed he couldn’t look at any of his partners, feeling the stickiness of the omega’s slick running down his fingers. He only glanced at Hongjoong with a sorrow spark in his eyes, not knowing if he was apologizing for touching the youngest or for not being able to keep everything under control.</p><p>Hongjoong gave him the sweetest look he could. As the leader, he deeply knew all the members of the pack, and it was clear to him that Yunho did his best in order to take care of the situation. The head alpha scanned the room for the umpteenth time in a row, making sure everyone was in a decent position. His eyes stopped over San and the panting omega he had in between his legs, and Hongjoong moved a couple steps forward until he was next to the bed and he could reach them both.</p><p>“Alpha-hyung—” Jongho cried breathy, looking towards him with lost eyes.</p><p>“Shhh, baby, it’s okay. I am here, we are all here.” Hongjoong cooed and bent over himself, brushing his fingertips against the omega’s scalp. “Just breathe.”</p><p>The head of the pack caressed his cheekbone as he looked back at the five men standing in the room. It was a mess. Seonghwa’s arms wrapped around Mingi’s neck while the older cleaned his tears and kissed his jaw; Yeosang and Wooyoung were both looking at each other and glancing at the leader and Jongho every two seconds; and Yunho was holding his hands together and staring at the floor as a lost puppy. He was about to part his lips to talk when his fingers accidentally brushed the omega’s neck. Jongho squirmed and whined, gaining the leader’s attention again. Hongjoong sighed, he had thought the omega’s recently pulled climax would calm him enough time for the alphas to put everything in order again. But Jongho’s hot body seemed to think otherwise.</p><p>“Fuck.” he whispered, knowing it was time to properly take care of the younger’s heat.</p><p>“Do you think he can choose, I mean, consciously?” Seonghwa asked quietly, his fingers were gently entangled in Mingi’s hair but his gaze was over the omega, attentive.</p><p>“He definitely can but he won’t. I talked with him about this before, he said he wasn’t going to pick one of us up.”</p><p>There was a collective touched sigh, because it was something they could have anticipated. They all knew how strict Jongho was with himself about not having any greater preference for one of the alphas, something they struggled to do most of the time. He always tried to be equal with them, even when he wasn’t taking the omega role in the group.</p><p>But it was also something to worry about, since they would have to figure out by themselves who would be with Jongho first.</p><p>“Then, what do we do?” San asked.</p><p>“Someone has to take care of him now.” Seonghwa answered looking at the lightning haired boy.</p><p>“Hongjoong-hyung is the head alpha.” Yunho said.</p><p>“We’re not doing this.” Hongjoong said right away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I won’t take Jongho first just because I’m the head alpha.”</p><p>“Then who?”</p><p>Hongjoong didn’t like the idea of using any type of hierarchy to decide this kind of matters. Jongho was their only omega and one of his first duties as the leader was to keep all his members safe and with no pain. He was also responsible for them to take care of each other in a way no one overstepped the other’s boundaries. And the idea of passing Jongho around between them as a sort of prize for being higher on the pack dynamics made him feel sick.</p><p>“I don’t know.” he confessed, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Jongho groaned and trembled, moving his head to get his lips over Hongjoong’s wrist. San snuggled the omega into himself, trying to show him he was still there and keeping him calm .</p><p>“Yunho is gentle but he’s <em> huge </em>. Mingi and Wooyoung have no experience with omegas.”</p><p>“Sannie?” the leader asked.</p><p>The alpha swallowed hard when he heard his name, and his eyes fastly travelled over the omega’s inviting body. He really wanted to be the first alpha taking him, but he knew the other members could help Jongho too. On the other side, there was someone who needed <em> him </em> the most out of everyone in the room. He gulped again before talking.</p><p>“I want to take care of Wooyoung first.” San answered looking at the still upset youngest alpha, his own instincts recriminating him already for not reclaiming the omega instead.</p><p>Hongjoong also glanced at Wooyoung, San was his first option but he understood why he wanted to be with his fellow alpha first. He felt a little lost, not knowing what to do about his omega in heat.</p><p>“Let Yeosang do it.” Seonghwa suddenly said and Hongjoong looked straight at Yeosang. “I’ll stay with him to monitor them.”</p><p>The leader grimaced unconsciously. Yeosang had a lot of experience with omegas, he probably had the most experience out of all the alphas there. He was also the most stubborn about Jongho’s omega attributes, which wasn’t always a good thing. It was no secret to any of them how desperate Yeosang was for the young omega, he had been since they became a pack and he never tried to hide it until Hongjoong <em> ordered </em> him to stop. Although he never really asked Jongho if Yeosang bothered him, he just decided to ban all the alphas from talking to Jongho about that matter. Hongjoong really loved Yeosang, but the younger boy wasn’t someone easy to understand sometimes, and they had had a couple fights over Jongho before. But he knew Yeosang could never hurt their omega. The leader sighed as he got out of his thoughts, his eyes deep into the blonde’s dark but delicate gaze.</p><p>“Okay.” he finally said, clear enough for everyone in the room to hear. “I’ll take Mingi and Yunho with me. San, you can leave with Wooyoung now.”</p><p>If someone asked Yeosang at that moment, he would have mumbled some nonsense. This whole situation was like a fever dream to him. He watched as San left Jongho alone in the bed, not before a broken whine from the omega echoed against the walls. Yunho walked behind Hongjoong and Mingi followed them. Wooyoung glanced at him one last time before San pulled him by the wrist. And just like that, he was standing two steps away from Seonghwa, just the both of them with Jongho. It was a strange feeling, he could hear his own heartbeats.</p><p>“Thank you…” Yeosang said quietly, looking at the older alpha, Seonghwa closed the distance between them and petted the blonde man’s head.</p><p>“It’s fine, since you seem pretty calm I can leave you alone with him—”</p><p>“No.” he whispered in a low trembling voice. “I really, <em> really </em> want you here.”</p><p>Yeosang’s gaze was stuck on the floor. He was still tense and he was having an inner fight with himself as he spoke. Among many things the blonde alpha was known, like having slept with many omegas before, he was known (especially in the company) because he had wanted Jongho to be his omega since they first met. Before they debuted, most of the pack members heard other trainees talking about how Yeosang was probably going to be the one who would take Jongho as his mate, not expecting them to become a full bonded pack. Yet, that was mostly because they didn’t know Yeosang enough to tell he wasn’t as he seemed.</p><p>It was never easy to explain, but as much as he believed the youngest was his perfect match and as much as he sometimes wanted to keep Jongho all for himself, Yeosang couldn’t picture a life without his alphas. He loved all six of them and he had done it since so long it was insane; he thought Jongho was his fate, but he had already been in love in Wooyoung for years by then. With the time, he had come to the realization that he wanted all, Jongho and the six alphas, for himself. Before the eyes of the world, he tried to maintain a low profile, but he was greedy and he couldn’t deny it anymore.</p><p>Seonghwa cared for him and he was always loving and gentle, even when Yeosang thought he didn’t deserve it. Since the beginning, Wooyoung had a commitment with him after knowing him for so many years, and San looked after him because he was significant to Wooyoung. But Seonghwa had no responsibility. The oldest member of the pack owed him nothing, and yet, he was one of the first alphas who loved Yeosang by himself and at his own risk. The blonde man felt safe and supported when Seonghwa was around, especially in situations like this, with so much stress involved; he genuinely wanted him to stay.</p><p>“Please help me.” the younger mumbled, looking at Jongho.</p><p>The black haired alpha leaned forward to give Yeosang a sweet and chaste kiss. Seonghwa ran his fingers down the smaller man’s chest until grabbing the bottom edge of his wine sweater and lightly pulling it.</p><p>“Take all this off.”</p><p>Then Seonghwa gave a step back, lowering his gaze as he unbuttoned his clean blue shirt with no effort. He looked way more formal than Yeosang, since he was dressed as he showed up when Hongjoong got meetings with the directors, yet he had skilled fingers that could undress anyone, including himself, in a couple of seconds. Seonghwa undid his belt and pulled his brown pants off as he reached the bed. The oldest alpha glanced down at Jongho, who was quietly whining and looking expectantly at both of them. He ran a hand through the omega’s fluffy hair as he sat on the bed, his fingers travelling all over Jongho’s neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Alpha…” Jongho whined instinctively at the olders’ touch.</p><p>“Yes, baby, we’re here.” Seonghwa said as he ran his fingers sweetly through the omega’s hair.</p><p>Jongho rocked his hips weakly, the burning sensation of neediness growing every second even with the alpha’s hands already over him. He could think, but not straight. Small whimpers coming out of his mouth, always calling his alphas once and again. He could tell they were Yeosang and Seonghwa, but even his mouth was too numb to properly say their names. His whole body was on fire, and Jongho couldn’t help but shed tears at the empty feeling that Yunho left on him. He was desperately craving for his alphas, but he didn’t know if he could actually beg. The omega just opened his eyes and tried to understand what was happening around him when he felt someone grabbing him by the waist and repositioning him.</p><p>“Hyung—” he cried, burying his face on the owner of the warm skin against his chest. “Please— it hurts…”</p><p>“I know, lovely, we will take care of you.” the sweet honey voice came from underneath.</p><p>The omega groaned and arched his back, his knees digging into the mattress as he presented himself.</p><p>Yeosang gulped at the view, unconsciously biting the inside of his lower lip and raising his eyebrow. He had never felt this way before; Seonghwa was laying down in the bed, still, holding Jongho tenderly and waiting for him to get in the bed too; the oldest alpha was giving Yeosang all the control over the situation, and the blonde man was feeling just euphoric. Once he finally got rid of all the external clothes, he held his breath while taking his underwear off. Yeosang had been naked and turned on in front of Seonghwa many times before, but it was almost embarrassing how painfully hard he was now, his head of his cock already covered with precum. Jongho’s scent was driving him crazy, but it wasn’t enough to erase his shy inner nature.</p><p>The blonde alpha walked towards the end of the bed and crawled over the mattress. He took a second to watch the scene carefully again. Seonghwa had his dark, pliant eyes over Yeosang, and Jongho was burying his face on the oldest’s neck, so he couldn’t see his face. What he could see, instead, was the omega’s ass in the air, his buttocks wet with the slick leaking from his tiny hole. It wasn’t just the sight but also the scent that hit against his nose, it just made him growl in anticipation.</p><p>“Alpha... please—” Jongho whined again. “Your knot—”</p><p>Yeosang grunted again before he moved around the bed and reached the drawer’s handle, pulling it to take a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bunk. There were a couple of those bottles in almost every room. It was simply the consequence of having seven alphas in the dorm, who couldn’t produce their own lubrication and needed extra help with that. He knew Jongho didn’t actually need it, and even the sheets had already started getting soaked by the omega’s slick. The blonde man had been with omegas and women before and honestly he didn’t care that much, he always had a preference for alphas anyway; but now it was about Jongho, <em> his </em> omega and one of the people he had spent years in love with. He was also with Seonghwa, and that made him feel more comfortable and safe than when he was alone, so he could focus better on the youngest member of the pack, even when the black haired alpha was just observing him and waiting to help him if he needed to.</p><p>“We’ll prepare you first, okay, darling? I need you to relax.” Seonghwa said softly as he changed their position again.</p><p>Yeosang groaned along with Jongho’s tiny moan at the oldest words. That was another perk of having the black haired alpha with him, and it was that Yeosang wasn’t particularly talkative when he had sex with the other members. He wasn’t silent either, he groaned and whined a lot while both topping or bottoming, he just couldn’t elaborate words in long structured phrases. Seonghwa, on the other hand, was a graceful speaker in the bed, he was sweet and tender and definitely hot. Yeosang had thought it would be better if Jongho could hear his alpha’s comforting words during his heat, especially since the omega loved to talk and <em> hear </em> the attention other people paid him.</p><p>He opened the bottle and squeezed it to let the lube run down his fingers, it had a faint strawberry scent and it probably also tasted like the fruit, but it was easily overpowered by Jongho’s scent. Yeosang rubbed his fingers to warm the liquid up before lining them up with the omega’s rim. His gaze was uneasy, moving from Jongho’s tempting shape to Seonghwa’s encouraging eyes. The two black haired men were pretty much in the same position as San and Jongho before, the oldest alpha grabbing the omega’s thighs and holding them to give him more comfort as he spread his legs, giving Yeosang a breathtaking view. Jongho’s face was blushed and the area around his eyes was a bit red, his eyes glossy in tears, and his large, sensual hands were gripping the sheets tightly. The perfect omega.</p><p>Jongho was already stretched thanks to Yunho’s fingers, so Yeosang decided to tease the younger, rubbing his warm fingertips in circles around the omega’s entrance. The alpha felt his own cock twitching as soon as he saw Jongho’s hole clenching on nothing as a sweet, begging moan filled the room. The blonde man could still picture Jongho taking those long and elegant fingers of the tallest alpha in the pack; the omega was so well prepared already, Yeosang groaned as he pressed two fingers against the younger’s rim, being easily taken by it. He was about to lose his mind, and he couldn’t help thinking how Yunho did the same before and didn’t just take the omega in the spot; because even with his fingers, Yeosang already felt like heaven. He imitated scissors moves, feeling the tight but welcoming clenching around his digits.</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>.” the blonde man cursed.</p><p>He couldn’t wait anymore, his dick was aching because of how hard he was, and Jongho’s loud and sinful pleas were too much. Yeosang crawled closer to the younger while staring at Seonghwa, looking for agreement, and the black haired alpha just blinked at him with a small smile. The younger alpha grabbed the lube bottle again and his whole body trembled as he poured the cold liquid over his throbbing cock; he pumped himself a couple times, trying again to warm the lube and spread it evenly all over his hardness.</p><p>Yeosang found a comfortable position in between Jongho’s legs and guided his dick to the omega’s entrance, and he closed his eyes just a second before pounded inside of the youngest in a single thrust, groaning as he listened carefully to the omega’s sweet, already desperate moans.</p><p>Jongho felt how a moan was ripped out of his throat when he suddenly felt full. Some tears ran down his cheeks, and he wasn’t sure he could properly breathe. He felt <em> so full </em>. As much as he appreciated the members’ fingers inside of him, it wasn’t enough, and it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. His body was on fire, but it was so good. He couldn’t believe it, one of his alphas was finally inside of him, and goddess, he was ecstatic. Jongho didn’t even try to close his lips when he felt Yeosang’s cock stuck inside of him, letting the room be filled with his whines and moans.</p><p>“Alpha!” he cried, rolling his hips messily as his alpha didn’t thrust immediately.</p><p>“Relax, baby, let us take care of you.” Seonghwa purred on his ear and Jongho shivered, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the other side, giving the older alpha space on his neck. “Be a good boy, Jongho.”</p><p>“Alpha, please… I need it.” the omega babbled, feverish, “I want your knot inside of me.”</p><p>Jongho felt fuller than he had ever been in his life, but his inner omega was crying for being even fuller, he wanted an alpha’s knot, he wanted to be filled with his mate’s cum. He arched his back again, his shoulders pressing against Seonghwa’s chest.</p><p>“You’ll have a knot, darling.”</p><p>The omega whined as he felt the oldest man’s fingers running through his scalp, pushing his hair back in a sweet manner. And then, he moaned. Yeosang’s chest collided with his own as the alpha pounded inside of his hole.</p><p>Yeosang wasn’t thinking anymore, Jongho was crying for a knot and his alpha instincts were controlling his body. A hint of guilt climbed into his guts, knowing it was the omega’s first time being taken by an alpha. But he couldn’t care when his body was so perfectly made for Yeosang. His eyes and ears were attentive and alert, ready to catch any sign of distress of pain from his youngest mate. But it seemed there was nothing. And the blonde alpha was lost in the sensation of the hot, wet walls around his dick, and he growled, rolling his hips and thrusting in and out Jongho’s sinful hole. He could already feel the heat on his guts growing at every second past, the omega was playing with his mind, and Yeosang was sure he wasn’t going to need much time before his knot popped out.</p><p>Jongho was in a needy but helpless mood, it was one of the first phases of his cycle, and his blood was boiling in his veins, his head wasn’t even spinning anymore, it was just hazy. He was pretty much conscious, he was <em> consciously </em> asking for more, it wasn’t just his body but his whole self. He just wanted, craved to be used and knotted once and again by his alphas. He knew and trusted Yeosang and Seonghwa weren’t going to leave him unsatisfied, but he wanted more. The omega gasped briefly in between moans when he realized Seonghwa’s hard cock was being rubbed against his bare lower back. Some tiny calls escaped from his mouth as Yeosang kept fucking him hard, ripping whines out of his chest with every thrust.</p><p>Yeosang grabbed the omega’s hips and pulled him up, moving himself closer and resuming the pace he had before in the new angle as he pounded inside of the youngest. He leaned forward, getting his hands on the mattress to balance his weight, and he moved closer to the omega’s face, taking a long breath of his scent before joining their lips together. It was just like paradise, the spicy cinnamon and the mint scent blending in the sweet cloud that surrounded them.</p><p>Jongho’s whole body trembled and squirmed under the older’s touch when the alpha’s cock hit his sweet spot, making him groan loudly in a desperate sound that could have been made by a hurt animal, all the fuss being drowned in the alpha’s mouth. Yeosang sucked the omega’s bottom lip before pushing the kiss deeper, dominating it so intensely Jongho’s cheeks would have blushed if his face wasn’t already so red. His skin was unbearably hot and now waves of pleasure crashed against his body, feeling the heat in his lower belly and rolling his closed eyes back, Jongho was so close to his climax. His mind and mouth went numb again, and the only noise he could make were moans, the omega didn’t know how to say he was about to cum. With his eyes closed, Jongho could hear the sound of their flesh smacking against each other and the uneven breathing of the alpha over him. Low groans coming from the blonde man were also going straight to his guts, making his dick twitch and encouraging his hole to produce more and more slick. Jongho’s mind went blank and he didn’t even know if his eyes were open or not, a dry cry echoed in the room as the white stripes landed over his chest, all his body shivering as he came hard.</p><p>Yeosang could barely control himself to stop thrusting when he felt Jongho straining his body and clenching his hole around the alpha’s dick. The blonde’s grunt was interrupted by the omega, feeling suddenly Jongho’s hands gripping his hair and pushing the alpha in a rough, needy kiss. The youngest just let him go as his back arched violently and he released over his own stomach. Yeosang gulped at the sight of his omega coming untouched, and decided to change their position again, his brain working better than expected.</p><p>The blonde man pulled his throbbing cock out of Jongho’s hole, and the omega whined in discomfort at the emptiness. His own alpha senses complained too, so Yeosang just wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and made him turn, his face buried in Seonghwa’s crook of the neck and his ass up, just like they were before Yeosang started fucking him. He glanced at Seonghwa in a new silent telepathic try, as he moved Jongho’s legs apart and secured the omega’s knees on the bed. The oldest alpha held Jongho against his chest, one of his pale hands pressing over the omega’s tan lower back, forcing him to let all his body rest over himself, after checking the arching of the youngest’s back would become too painful for him. Seonghwa’s legs were completely spreaded, as if he was the person who would take Yeosang’s cock inside of him, and Jongho’s legs were over the black haired alpha’s thighs, his knees would be apart from each other just enough to allow Seonghwa give Yeosang space.</p><p>The blonde alpha swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. Both of his lovers looked so nice and pliant for him, he couldn’t help but lick his lips as a low yet pleased growl left his throat. He bent over and lifted Jongho’s hips in a clean move, in order to grip Seonghwa’s underwear waistband and pull it out. The oldest alpha’s dick, with no restriction now, bounced hard against his belly as Yeosang let Jongho’s body down again, and Seonghwa moaned at the touch of the omega’s heat with his exposed skin.</p><p>“Hyung.” Yeosang called, his voice dark but shyly trembling. “You’re—”</p><p>“I know. Thank you, prince, don’t worry about me.” he answered clearly.</p><p>Seonghwa entangled his digits on Jongho’s hair, gripping it carefully so he could pull it softly and caress it at the same time. The oldest alpha felt the soft but messy breathing of the omega on his neck, and smiled as he moved his head to kiss Jongho. The younger whimpered into his lips and Seonghwa released his hair to run his hands down his spine, not breaking the kiss at any time. He placed his hands on Jongho’s buttocks and calmly squeezed them, feeling how the omega trembled over him, before he spread them, showing Yeosang the slick and now abused hole that was begging to be filled again.</p><p>Yeosang couldn’t take it anymore, it wasn’t just Jongho but the lascivious quietness of Seonghwa was about to break any rest of common sense he was trying to keep. His lower belly was burning in lust and expectation as he kneeled and placed himself comfortably in between Seonghwa’s legs. The oldest boy wrapped them around his thighs and almost made him lose his balance. Yeosang cursed again before he grabbed the omega’s waist and rolled his hips to pound inside of him. The heat engulfing his cock made him growl, he would swear he reached even deeper in that position. His movements became faster and stronger, the omega’s ass taking him as if it was made for him, for them. Jongho’s moans were louder too, and soon Yeosang could feel how Seonghwa achieved coordinating his pace with the blonde’s, the thrusting of his hips flowing nicely as Jongho cried even more.</p><p>The poor omega was crying of pure pleasure, his hole clenching around the alpha while Seonghwa rubbed their cocks together. Jongho was already extremely sensitive after his first orgasm, and while he was far from being satisfied, it was overwhelming him. The black haired alpha’s dick was larger than his own, as he would have expected, and the way it slid over his skin, joining their heat in between their bellies, it was getting Jongho into a high fever state. The omega felt how Yeosang stopped his moves for a second and then the way the older’s chest collided with his back. As soon as the blonde resumed his pounding, Jongho couldn’t maintain the loud moan into his mouth. Yeosang’s knot was beginning to form inside of him.</p><p>“Alpha—” the omega whined, “Hyung… knot.”</p><p>“I’ll give it to you.” Yeosang could barely talk in between his involuntary growls. “I’ll fill you up, baby.”</p><p>Jongho was losing his mind. Seonghwa’s knot was also starting to form quite quickly and he could feel it as his dick rubbed together with the oldest’s one. The tall man caressed his side as he reached for Yeosang’s back, pulling him closer and caging the omega in between their bodies. Jongho couldn’t really process, but Seonghwa was close to his climax from just grinding against each other, and he was looking for the dominant alpha’s pace and strength. The youngest’s cheeks were covered in thin tears of pleasure, as he felt fuller every second past, and a lewd whine echoed in the walls when Yeosang’s knot reached its full size and got stuck into Jongho’s hole when the older tried to pull his cock out while thrusting.</p><p>Yeosang also growled at the feeling of his knot stuck on Jongho’s insides. He was truly euphoric, now his heartbeats were like drums over his ears and his whole body was throbbing. It was almost surreal, he was <em> knotting </em> Jongho, his omega. He had waited so long for doing so, years of craving for it. The loud moans coming from both Jongho and Seonghwa sounded distant, and Yeosang was getting to his climax way too fast. Low whines and brief growls escaped uneven from his lips, his arms trying to hold his weight up as his hips pounded more and more erratically against the omega’s ass. He was so close.</p><p>“Jongho—” he whimpered over the youngest’s skin, leaning his forehead on the nape of his neck.</p><p>Yeosang put more pressure on the mattress to lift his body just a couple of inches, his lost eyes finding the omega’s neck and making his guts burn in desire. The younger’s neck was so perfect, the alpha in his inside was shouting for him to mark the omega. He growled darkly at the thought, just one bite and Jongho would be only his. The dream of every alpha. And he was so fucking close, his mind was absolutely down. His jaw and teeth hurt, ready to put a mark over someone’s skin. Suddenly, he couldn’t thrust into the youngest man anymore, his full knot immovable inside his wet hole. Yeosang pulled one arm apart from the bed and just let his body fall over the omega. He bit down and his whole body shivered at the pain mixed up with the pleasure that ran through his body as he spurred his hot seed inside his knotted partner.</p><p>He wasn’t just knotting him, but filling him up with his cum.</p><p>Jongho was a mess, moaning and screaming of overstimulation, with no restraint. Yeosang’s hot load was being poured into him, securing it with his knot; and his cock was too sensitive, Seonghwa’s knot rubbing shamelessly against the base of his dick. The omega rolled his eyes back when he hit a new orgasm, and he heard the oldest alpha’s cursing as he came at the same time. His belly and chest was soon covered in a mix of his semen and Seonghwa’s, the sticky and suggestive sounds being even more sinful as the oldest caught his lips in a deep, lewd kiss. Jongho’s body was quite exhausted, just starting to relax after the climax, feeling comfortable and amazingly <em> full </em>, as Yeosang’s knot was tying them together.</p><p>The blonde alpha slid a hand over Jongho’s belly before placing his weight on his knees again and pulled the youngest back. Yeosang moved his legs forward, and it was easy since he was a flexible man. His back collided with the bunk’s structure while he pushed Jongho’s legs forward too, finally getting the omega seated in between his legs, their lower halves together.</p><p>Seonghwa was free from all the weight he had over him before, and he took some long minutes to calm his breathing and let his body work again before he repositioned himself in the bed, seating over the mattress. He looked at himself first, like taking courage before facing his lovers. He lifted his chin and smiled fondly at the view of Jongho being held by Yeosang so protectively. Seonghwa’s smile dropped and his eyes widened violently as he found out the younger alpha’s hand, the bite starting to bleed. Yeosang looked back at him with a blank and somehow afflicted gaze, his breath also starting to calm down after the high of the orgasm, Seonghwa pressed his lips together in a concerned grimace.</p><p>“It’s fine, my knot doesn’t last that long.” he assured him. “I’ll treat it later.”</p><p>“Yeosangie—” Seonghwa’s voice was growing distressed, a failed claiming mark in the alpha’s hand wasn’t something he liked seeing.</p><p>“I said it’s fine.” Yeosang said again, using his healthy hand to caress the omega’s hair, as Jongho was surrendered into his chest. “Hongjoong-hyung will scold me later anyways, you don’t have to do it.”</p><p>Seonghwa crawled to the other end of the bed, passing Jongho to reach Yeosang’s lips. He left a soft kiss on the alpha and pulled himself back with a frown on his forehead as he sat on his calves, staring at the younger man.</p><p>“I’m worried about your hand, fool. You injured yourself…”</p><p>“I can’t even protect him from myself.”</p><p>“Sang.” he insisted, his hand resting over the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m not judging you, it could happen to anyone. It’s not easy for an alpha of your nature to keep control.”</p><p>The younger alpha just nodded, his gaze fixed on the bed, even if his hands never stopped comforting Jongho’s exhausted figure. The omega eventually opened his eyes, big and bright just as before, and the lustful sparkle coming back again. As soon as Yeosang’s knot went down and the alpha’s load started coming out of his hole, Jongho whined and mumbled a couple of incomprehensible words before he could actually speak clearly. His hungry gaze moved from Yeosang to Seonghwa and vice versa, making the oldest alpha grin and giggle.</p>
<hr/><p>Yeosang walked through the kitchen door frame with a hollow expression on his face, he didn’t look particularly tired but he was a bit off. San and Mingi, who were seated on the stools, drinking and talking, looked back at him barely a second after he showed up in the room. He was half-naked, only wearing his light blue boxers, but the two alphas there didn’t care about it, since they had little to none scruples with nudity.</p><p>“Mingi,” Yeosang talked slowly, “I think you should go with Jongho.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“He’s asking for another knot.”</p><p>Mingi nearly choked on the can of coke he was trying to drink when he heard Yeosang’s shameless words. Of course the blonde alpha didn’t care about it, and Mingi would probably have laughed if it was another circumstance, but just the thought of Jongho made him so anxious he couldn’t really appreciate it.</p><p>Yeosang and San observed as Mingi shook his head, not in a rejection manner but like trying to focus on the reality, and left his can of drink unfinished, walking out the room in a quite similar way as the blonde alpha entered half a minute earlier, a little off. Yeosang needed a moment to pull his eyes away from the hallway and look at San again, but the younger alpha knew there was something odd about him.</p><p>“God, Yeosang, your hand.” San noticed less than a second after starting scanning the older’s body, frowning in honest concern and rushing to take the blonde’s hand into his.</p><p>The black haired alpha rubbed his thumb in the skin next to the elliptical wound, covered in drying out blood. San used his free hand to pull Yeosang closer by his waist and then grab the first-aid kit they kept in the kitchen as one of Seonghwa’s rules. He let the blonde’s hand go just enough time to open the box and take the alcohol, cotton pads and some bandages out. San grabbed the alpha’s hand again after he poured alcohol in a pad.</p><p>“It’s gonna hurt.” He warned before Yeosang felt the horrendous burning over his skin, the older swallowed his own cry and San proceeded to cover the hand with the bandages. “What happened?”</p><p>“I almost bit Jongho.”</p><p>San stayed frozen for a couple seconds, his shoulders straining at the thought of someone biting Jongho, but he overcame it quickly, knowing by the injury in the blonde’s hand that it didn’t become true.</p><p>“Did Seonghwa-hyung stop you?” he asked prudently, his voice lowering its volume as he talked.</p><p>“No. I stopped myself, you can tell.” Yeosang’s voice was still slow and somehow off, like sleep-talking.</p><p>“Then why do you look so… bad?”</p><p>San looked at the blonde alpha from head to toe again, showing a concerned frown and his lips pressed together in an also worried gesture. He hated seeing Yeosang like that, after all, the older man was just trying to be a better alpha for Jongho, just like himself, and the blonde was way too self-conscious to go past his mistakes.</p><p>“I just... I don’t know why I can’t think properly when it’s about Jongho.”</p><p>“Hey, Sangie, you’ve always had this thing between both of you. He knows it too.” the taller man rubbed his shoulder friendly, staring at his eyes. “You’re an amazing alpha for the whole pack, don’t torture yourself like this.”</p><p>Yeosang gave him a sweet smile and San could help but gently rub the older’s cheekbone in a caring gesture. Of course he knew Jongho took all the common sense he was proud of having and threw it out of the window without any warning. That was just how Jongho made him feel, all the time. The blonde alpha glanced at the ceiling before eyeing the other again. San organised the first-aid kit before taking the alpha’s hand carefully and waking him to the room.</p><p>“How is Wooyoung?” Yeosang asked softly, like trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Good, I put him to sleep.”</p><p>San dedicated him a tired wink before opening the door and entering the room with Yeosang behind, eyeing at the blonde’s bed on the bottom bunk.</p><p>“I bet he enjoyed it.” Yeosang mumbled.</p><p>Wooyoung was deeply asleep on the bed, his red and swollen lips slightly parted and his naked shoulders peeking out of the blankets displaying the faint purple marks over the skin. The middle alpha walked slowly and cleared the younger’s forehead from a messy hair tuft. Wooyoung and him had never been into a heavy fight, and the lilac haired man usually picked Yeosang’s side when he argued with other members. To him, it was impossible to get mad at the young alpha, he loved him way too much. The older of the three gave San a calm look before pulling the blankets and getting into the sheets with Wooyoung. He slightly trembled and whined at the touch of the new body in the bed.</p><p>“It’s me.” Yeosang mumbled.</p><p>Wooyoung grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. The blonde man softly giggled when he felt the other’s nose touching his neck and the sweet breathing over his skin. The lilac haired boy was still covered in San’s scent, just as Yeosang with Jongho’s, and he couldn’t help but think about how delightful the mix was. It was nearly perfect.</p><p>“I’ll leave you now.” San announced with a tender smile on his lips, before closing the door of the room.</p>
<hr/><p>Mingi’s steps became heavy and hesitant as soon as his bare feet touched his room’s floor. It was his own bedroom, but it felt so different filled with the unmistakable scent of heat and sex. Mingi would lie if he said he wasn’t scared. He hated the feeling of the unknown, and he hated the loud pain that came back to his body when his eyes found Jongho.</p><p>Seonghwa had warned him before, because the oldest alpha was the one who had the most similar reactions compared to Mingi, being the pain their most common element. However, Mingi’s suffering was even deeper and made him feel dizzy, not in a positive way. He didn’t even know how he could take good care of Jongho when all he could think about was the unbearable pain. He thought he would be used to the uncomfortable feeling of an omega in heat close to him, expected it to be just as bad as his own rut, but it was just <em> worse </em>. A thousand times worse. There was something inside of him screaming that maybe he shouldn’t be there alone.</p><p>“Alpha…”</p><p>The alpha startled at the younger’s call, all his mental worries shut down along with his general thoughts. Even before Mingi could focus his mind on reality, he instinctively walked forward, looking for his partner. His legs bumped into the mattress’ edge and he let his body drop until he was kneeling in front of the younger. His fingers found a way to the omega’s face, brushing his cheeks with a slight tremor.</p><p>“Jongho.”</p><p>A small whimper escaped from the omega’s lips when he pressed his face against the older’s hand, searching for his alpha scent. Mingi took a second to digest the view. He was still full of fear, his body being shocked by the mixture of pain and desire that his mind couldn’t process well. He wanted to help Jongho, but he just couldn’t think straight, and the alpha only realized he had been lost in his mind again when he felt the omega’s fingers touching his lips. He stared at Jongho, at his bright, imploring eyes, before he roughly climbed into the bed, throwing one of the few plushies left away as he made space for himself.</p><p>The omega welcomed him plainly, and Mingi joined their lips together right away. He was already lost in his miserable sensations, but the touch of Jongho under his body was something else. There was still an excruciating pain running through his veins, making his whole body numb, but he just forgot it, as he was there with his omega. His eyes were burning again and maybe one or two tears fell into the younger’s face before Mingi pulled back from the kiss. His scent was now as strong as the omega’s, but it was distressed and unpleasant.</p><p>“Mingi-hyung…” Jongho called him, being able to call one of them by his name for the first time in the afternoon.</p><p>Mingi felt the black haired man’s hands on the back of his neck, his strong fingers playing with his hair trying to distract him. Jongho kissed him again, taking the salty taste of the tears on his lips. The alpha felt disconnected from the rest of the world. Jongho and him had always had really strong feelings for each other, and everyone knew it by just looking at both of them when they were together. And now it was just like always, Mingi couldn’t think about anything else other than his beautiful omega. Jongho was always there for him, and now it was no exception.</p><p>The omega was in heat, and he asked Yeosang and Seonghwa for another alpha to help him. Mingi could feel his shirt getting impregnated by the younger’s sweat, he could hear the desperate panting under his own lips, and of course he could smell the growing distress of an omega who’s not given what he needs. Everything about Jongho was screaming, begging him to do something, to take his alpha role and soothe his mate’s pain. He was supposed to take care of Jongho, but it was the youngest man the one who was taking care of him. Mingi knew it wasn’t completely his fault, he couldn’t help his annoying alpha nature being triggered by Jongho’s heat scent. He grunted against the pillow when he felt the omega’s hands running down through his torso. The smaller boy didn’t have enough space to move comfortably, but he still made his way to the older’s crotch, his fingers tapping over his pants just enough to be noticed.</p><p>“I want you.” Jongho purred on the alpha’s neck.</p><p>And it was difficult to breathe. It was too much for Mingi to handle alone. He would have called one of the other alphas if he could only move or even talk. Everything was too overwhelming and Mingi was lost, he didn’t have the experience, his mind was just a blank canvas as he was unable to remember what he should do. He closed his eyes and groaned at a new wave of pain crashing his flesh.</p><p>“Alpha, please—” Jongho cried, gently grabbing him by his jaw. “Focus on me.”</p><p>Mingi opened his eyes and blinked, suddenly becoming aware of his heavy breathing. His omega was asking him to fix his attention on him, his pretty and big eyes pleading at the older. The alpha loved Jongho’s doe-eyed gaze, and the sight of that dark and needy sparkling in it hit him like a truck. He really <em> needed </em> to do something.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” he finally said, exhaling and trying to get his calm back, “I can do it.”</p><p>His voice was lower and huskier than ever, and his back was strained, a thin layer of sweat starting to form over his spine. Mingi groaned while pushing himself back and kneeling on the bed, in between Jongho’s legs. He grabbed his white shirt and took it off, the air was still colder than his skin, and the alpha whined at the shock, his eyes shutting down along with the noise. It was a strange feeling, the uncomfortable coldness almost helping with the pain on his flesh. Once again, Mingi opened his eyes when he felt the omega changing his position on the mattress. Jongho gained momentum before he lifted his back and sat on the bed, his hands easily rounding the alpha’s torso to cling himself on the older’s waist. Mingi grunted as their chests collided with each other, and a shudder ran down his skin. He was reminded of the fact he was still wearing his sweatpants, and repositioned himself, leaning his back against the wall next to the bunk bed so he could pull his pants off. The alpha dragged his underwear down along with the pants, and clumsily threw them away, leaning back again to take a deep breath, his head also tilting back and resting on the wall. His body was still in pain and his head was spinning, he felt somehow drunk, and maybe he was about to throw up.</p><p>“Hyung—” the younger’s whiny voice reached his ears and he grunted in automatic response.</p><p>Jongho was staring at Mingi with a needy but also preoccupied look in his eyes. He felt empty and he wanted another knot inside of him, but even in that semi-conscious state of his, he couldn’t ignore the way the alpha’s body shivered in distress. Mingi was not fine, the rainy scent was almost thrilling and sad, and Jongho didn’t really know what to do. He wanted to be knotted so urgently, but he also wanted <em> Mingi </em> . He loved all his alphas, but since the red haired man appeared through the door frame, Jongho was craving no one but <em> him </em>. The only problem was that Mingi was even more numb than the omega in heat.</p><p>The younger man looked down at Mingi’s cock now free of any clothing, and almost whined at the sight. It was <em> huge </em>, fully hard, the tip red and dark and already glossy because of the precum, and of course it was throbbing and even slightly twitching. And yet, Mingi didn’t even touch himself, nor he grinded against anything before, completely ignoring his own body. Another low whine came out from the older’s lips.</p><p>Jongho just couldn’t take it anymore, he moved closer to Mingi and settled himself over the alpha’s lap, wrapping his fingers around the older’s cock and firmly stroking it. Mingi moaned and his head tilted forward, his blank gaze looking down and his lips parted forming a small ‘o’ as he groaned. The omega whimpered too, feeling a new load of slick leaking from his hole in response to the alpha’s scent, touch and noise. If Jongho were bold enough, he would have eaten the older right there. He could feel the way Mingi squirmed under his fingers, lost in the sensation and totally unaware of what was happening. The alpha started rolling his hips, moaning low as he jerked off in Jongho’s hands. The younger was feeling even needier now, his breathing heavy and small whines coming one after another from his throat; his hole clenching around nothing as the slick kept leaking and running down his thighs. He needed Mingi so desperately, he <em> needed </em> him now.</p><p>The omega closed his eyes as he lifted his hips up and lined the older’s dick up with his stretched rim. He heard Mingi nearly growling as the tip of his cock brushed against the younger’s entrance, and Jongho himself couldn’t control his whimpers. He held his breath before letting his body down, the alpha’s cock opening him up as every inch slid slowly inside of him. Broken whimpers filled the space around them, the almost melodic and sweet moans from Jongho and the low and vibrating groans coming from the older man. Jongho tilted his head back, the poor omega was in a really high state, his belly even fuller than before, the position of their bodies pushing Mingi’s long and thick cock even deeper. He still had energy and strength enough to start straddling the older’s lap, his legs firm as he started humping, feeling the alpha bury inside of him. Breathy moans were torn out of his throat and his head didn’t stop spinning around. Yet, he wanted more attention, it wasn’t enough with the taller man’s body, he wanted <em> everything </em>of him.</p><p>“Alpha…”</p><p>Jongho’s long fingers ran through the alpha’s neck, gently clutching his jaw right under his ears and lifting his head towards himself, requesting Mingi to find his eyes.</p><p>The older took a few seconds to focus on the omega’s face, gazing at him and instinctively looking for his lips. Mingi’s hands finally responded, leaving their place on the mattress to perch over the younger’s lower back, pulling him closer and making Jongho clench down on his dick. The alpha growled as their lips melted into each other’s, the sweet scent of his omega messing with any reasoning he could have. His fingers sunk around the younger’s hips, pinning his whole self down onto his cock. He didn’t even realize when he started thrusting unconsciously into Jongho, not even when the younger man started moaning into his mouth as soon as he pushed in. His arms were wrapped around the omega’s waist to hold him tight as he pushed over and over inside of him, the younger man making circular movements to complement the alpha’s eager pounding. Mingi didn’t process everything, but his pain was less and less as time went by, becoming more and more aware of his five senses, hearing the distant moans mixed with the lewd sounds of their lips together, and of course he felt the pleasure growing hot into his guts as the desire took his body over. </p><p>He only opened his eyes again when the omega pulled away from the kiss, causing Mingi growl in protest. The alpha glanced at Jongho tilting his head back once again as he groaned loudly and rocked his hips forward. It was an amazing view and Mingi bit his lower lip to try containing a deep moan, seeing the omega so needy and impatient for more made his blood boil. Jongho was soon riding him properly, and the alpha could see his cock being pushed in and out of the younger’s ass.</p><p>Mingi’s mind was coming back to work as usual, and he just stared at the omega, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent as he quietly moaned. He loved it, the way the scent slipped through his nostrils, filling his lungs and making him in a whole other world. Jongho’s beautiful whimpers also settled into his head, almost remembering those faint and almost vanishing memories of all the times he heard those little whines coming from the other bed. He never could smell the arousal in Jongho before, but just the furtive noises the younger made in a room that was always filled with his strong rainy scent, it was something so intimate for him, and there was something about it that belonged to them only. And watching, smelling, <em> feeling </em> the omega just as he was doing it now, it made his whole body not only extremely hot, but also full of another kind of warmth.</p><p>He was <em> so </em> whipped for Jongho.</p><p>Mingi groaned, feeling how the omega’s hands left his hair and looked for support in the older’s shoulders, to keep riding and fucking himself in the alpha’s length. The alpha pulled him closer and held him tight as he moved forward, separating his back from the wall so Jongho’s legs had enough space to round Mingi’s hips up and straddle his lap. With their upper halves closer than before, the alpha found his way to the younger’s neck, kissing and sucking until leaving reddish marks all over the sensitive skin. Jongho was always whiny about how delicate his neck was, and of course Mingi wouldn’t forget it. He was overjoyed to hear the cute noises from the other’s lips, listening to them carefully, trying to imprint them in his memory.</p><p>The both of them had always been so close and intimate to each other, and yet Mingi felt even more <em> connected </em> to the omega. A new kind of complicity forming in between them. He was <em> truly </em> whipped for the youngest member of the pack, there was no doubt.</p><p>Jongho relocated his arms around Mingi’s neck and the latter kept his own wrapping the omega’s waist, his hands fondling the younger’s back, one of them in the lower half, giving him support, and the other one close to the nape of his neck, protecting Jongho of any rough movement that could potentially harm him. They were completely entangled in each other, and now they could roll their hips together, almost synchronized. But most importantly, Mingi could easily reach the omega’s face, and he gently pushed his head closer to his own to kiss Jongho again. The alpha moaned at the touch of their joint lips, he just loved kisses that much. And Jongho soon became nothing but a handful of loud whines and trembles, like finally giving up at the alpha’s care. His eyes closed every time his lips were resting over Mingi’s, and lustfully rolled back whenever his head was tilting back. The older boy’s thrusts became more fluid and stronger as Jongho’s noises were higher.</p><p>“Mingi-hyung…” the omega moaned softly in a sigh.</p><p>“Here.” he answered, his tone naturally low and husky from the desire, but in a sweet and playful voice, smiling at his lover before pulling him closer again.</p><p>After some time, Mingi grabbed the younger’s thighs and lifted all his body to push him over the bed, making sure the omega’s head would land safely on the pillow. He was now fully-awake and he was willing to give Jongho everything he had been begging for. Mingi didn’t have experience with omegas, but it was a position he had been before with the other alphas of the pack. The only thing that changed was that the other alphas, due to their anatomy, needed too much preparation before taking his knot. Especially since Mingi (along with the leader) had the largest one in the pack. He was proud of it, and now he couldn’t wait to feel his knot buried inside of his omega. It was also such a perfect position to see his mate’s facial expressions while he fucked him, and now taking the younger’s dick in his hand to stroke it firmly and tenderly.</p><p>“God, Jongho.” he moaned husky as he pounded into the omega. “You feel so good.”</p><p>“Hyung—” the smaller boy cried on Mingi’s chest, oversensitive at the stimulation in his insides and over his cock. “I want your knot.”</p><p>“I know, baby. I’m going to knot you so well.”</p><p>The alpha was trying to keep his moans quiet, he was kind of noisy and now he was about to lose all his composure, the tight and wet walls clenching around him were too much for him. His guts were a pool of desire, burning like a fire inside of him. He saw himself becoming needier and chasing not only for the omega’s pleasure but for his own release. An involuntary grunt came out from his throat and his hips froze for a brief moment when Jongho curled up on himself and seemed smaller. He had his chin attached to his chest, so it was impossible for Mingi to see the younger’s face. The red haired man moved instinctively towards his ears, licking and faintly nipping the tip of them, causing the omega to squirm underneath his body.</p><p>“Jongho.” he called, almost growling. “Look at me.” Mingi stared at the youngest when their eyes found each other, his dark gaze intoxicated in lust and devotion. “I want to kiss you while I’m taking you.”</p><p>Jongho sweetly whined and his lips were automatically parted, welcoming the alpha’s mouth. Mingi sucked the younger’s bottom lip before kissing him deeper, resuming his thrusts inside the omega’s hole as the other could only moan in his mouth. Mingi loved the vibration of the younger’s moans on his tongue, the kiss so messy and sloppy than it looked (and sounded) more as if he was eating Jongho’s lips. The taller’s hands pinned the omega down by his hips, keeping him still as he fucked hard into the somehow tight and greedy hole. He could even feel his head and ears heating up when he suddenly lost the pacing of his thrusts.</p><p>“Shit.” he groaned. “I’m close.”</p><p>Jongho moaned, as hearing those words from the alpha made his whole body shudder in anticipation. He needed the older’s knot inside of him, stuffing him good. His mind was totally blank, his throbbing dick being pumped by Mingi’s hand in an expert way, making him see stars every time the alpha twisted his wrist and stroked the head of his cock deliciously. Jongho was lost at the sound of their moans along with the lewd noise of their flesh colliding and the wetness of his hole as Mingi’s length slid in and out. He felt the slick leaking again, preparing him to take his partner’s knot.</p><p>The omega trembled when Mingi found a better angle to rub his prostate as he pounded erratically into him, at a speed Jongho didn’t know he had. His eyes unconsciously rolling back and not even noticing how the older pulled him in another kiss. Mingi’s tongue travelled around his mouth, taking the omega’s moans and drowning them into his own. Jongho was ecstatic, his flesh and skin <em> burning </em> as the alpha’s knot swelling inside of him and filling him even more than he thought it could. Not only his cock but Mingi’s knot was so big, Jongho’s moan became legit screams of pleasure as he reached his orgasm, spilling his load over the taller’s hand and staining their chests as well. But the alpha’s knot wasn’t <em> fully </em> formed yet.</p><p>Mingi’s knot took about a whole minute more to reach its final size, and Jongho was nearly sobbing, the overstimulation was blowing his mind and making him cry so loud everyone in the dorm could hear. But they both knew the alpha wasn’t hurting him, and Mingi couldn’t care less about the rest of the pack, being so close to his climax, with his knot deep into his omega, he felt like he was going to burst. He released Jongho’s softening dick and cupped the younger’s face to pull him closer one more time, clumsily kissing him as he pounded needy and desperate inside of the omega, a loud hybrid of a growl and a moan echoed against the walls as he came hard, his load spurting out deep into Jongho’s hole.</p><p>The alpha collapsed over his lover, and suddenly there was just panting and heavy breathing in the room. Mingi slightly rocked his hips, feeling how he was stuck inside Jongho, and a proud emotion clutched in his heart. He was still recovering his breath when he gently leaned his elbows into the mattress to lift his body and free the younger from his weight. But he was interrupted by the omega himself, as the smaller boy held him against his chest.</p><p>“Don’t leave me.” Jongho whined, a weak tremble in his voice.</p><p>“I won’t.” Mingi spoke softly, snuggling up in the younger’s neck. “I’ll stay with you, always.”</p><p>“Mingi-hyung…”</p><p>“Jongho… my omega.” he grunted in a low but gentle and sleepy voice, his forehead resting on the pillow and his nose and lips over Jongho’s neck and shoulder. “My love…”</p><p>The alpha was exhausted too, as it was known he didn’t have the best endurance in the pack, but he used the strength he had left to turn them around and let Jongho rest over his body while he reached for a box of wet wipes that Seonghwa had left before Mingi arrived to the room. He gently cleaned their hands, bellies and chests from the dry and the fresh semen, ignoring the cute shivering of Jongho’s body as the wet wipes rubbed against his skin. Mingi also thought about how would he clean the mess he made of Jongho’s hole, now filled with the alpha’s cum. He was so grateful of the contraceptives they all take, allowing them to go all the way down without caring about an actual breeding yet. But now, he had helped his omega in heat, and that was the most important thing out of all.</p><p>“I love you.” he thought out loud when his mind was already slipping into a sleep, running his fingers through Jongho’s hair in a caring manner. “My cute baby.”</p><p>And the younger man couldn’t help but smile fondly, almost purring in Mingi’s ear. His mind was completely hazy, but he sniffed the alpha’s scent as he moved a little bit, settling comfortable on the older’s chest, sighing dreamy at the feeling of his full belly and the knot that sealed their figures together. He glanced at Mingi with sleepy eyes, watching as the taller man was in the same mood as him. He could think a little better now, just as every time he got all his needs fulfilled. And all he could think was about how adorable his alpha was, falling asleep so easily after knotting him; and of course about himself, as his own eyes fell shut, surrendered before the tiredness.</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s not even dark outside yet.”</p><p>Hongjoong unlocked his phone screen to check the time, it was 5 pm. He couldn’t help but remember how weird time passed when one of his pack members was on a rut; because it was even weirder with their youngest’s heat. Their waking up, eating and sleeping schedules were always sort of a mess during their mating cycle, and of course this wasn’t any exception.</p><p>“I don’t think he will wake up anytime soon, Jongho has a lot of stamina but he’s not made of steel.” Seonghwa spoke before taking a sip of his juice glass.</p><p>The oldest member had already finished doing the dishes after their lunch and they were just talking in the dorm’s kitchen.</p><p>“Jjong-ah!” San was the first one to notice the omega walking into the room.</p><p>“I’m hungry…” Jongho said in a soft, low voice. </p><p>He was standing under the doorframe, completely naked and rubbing his eyes with a tired expression on his face. His body was mostly clean of any <em> suspicious </em> activity but his full nudity was too much for the four alphas in the kitchen. Seonghwa was the first one to react, gasping loudly and standing up from the stool, to walk towards the omega with a concerned frown.</p><p>“My god, Jongho, you can’t go around the dorm naked in the middle of the day.” Seonghwa said, ignoring the sweet scent as he wrapped his arms and body around the omega. “Joong, can you please bring me one of my robes?”</p><p>The leader glanced at the oldest alpha and indulged him, quickly going to their room and coming back with one of Seonghwa’s long silk robes in between his hands. The taller man grabbed it and dressed Jongho up in less than a minute, tying the silk belt around his waist. Seonghwa took a second to check everything was in its place before sighing and moving his hands to the youngest’s hair, combing it carefully away from his eyes.</p><p>“Where is Mingi?” Yunho questioned in the back, still seated on one of the tall stools.</p><p>“He must be knocked out in Jongho’s bed.”</p><p>The brown haired man looked at San as his ears violently started to turn red, nervous at the smaller alpha’s word, being reminded of what Mingi did with their omega barely two or three hours earlier. Yunho was still struggling to focus on stuff other than Jongho’s heat.</p><p>“Hungry—” the omega complained again, his eyes virtually closed of how tired he was.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart.” Seonghwa caressed his cheek and lips tenderly. “I’ll get you something to eat.”</p><p>Seonghwa separated from the younger man and started walking around the kitchen. After a brief talk, Yunho grabbed Jongho by the waist and lifted him up in order to carry him to the living room, since none of the alphas thought the omega could sit on the kitchen’s stools when he was in that semi-conscious state. All of the awake members had already eaten but they left servings for the ones who were asleep, so Seonghwa warmed the dolsot bibimbap up and took the dish to the other room, placing it over the tea table and seating next to the omega, who was comfortably on San’s lap and drinking a whole bottle of water that Yunho gave him. The latter man was on the floor, near the foot of the large couch and supervising the youngest. Jongho was nodding off, but he seemed to wake up a little bit when he smelled the food, or at least he woke up enough to grab the big spoon by himself. Hongjoong also showed up in the living room, sitting on the individual couch and watching carefully at the other alphas and his omega.</p><p>“He’s like a baby.” Yunho thought out loud as he watched Jongho eat with tiny bites, unlike the way he usually ate, much bolder and faster.</p><p>“He’s just tired.” Seonghwa said quietly.</p><p>San was using all the space until the backrest of the furniture, in order to hold the omega by the waist without pressing his belly. His legs were resting at each side to Jongho’s, allowing the younger man to lean over the San’s chest. The alpha let his chin rest on the omega’s shoulder as he watched delighted how his youngest partner ate, and snuggled up with him every now and then. With his chin over his shoulder, San could effortlessly feel the cloying scent of the omega in heat, it was now quieter and slightly blended with Mingi’s fragrance, but it was still insanely attractive. The alpha rubbed his nose against Jongho’s neck skin and a little whimper came out furtive from the omega’s lips.</p><p>“San-ah.” Hongjoong called him and San immediately tilted his head towards the head alpha. “I know you love Jongho but be careful with your touch, I don’t want you to <em> wake </em> him up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” he said loudly in a formal manner, with a high pitched tone, smiling and displaying his dimples to the rest of the pack.</p><p>After all the mess of before, San was back into his normal mood, now he was being just a bit more clingy with Jongho, but he was peaceful and smiling, nowhere near to the scary alpha he was when the omega was in pain. It was also because Hongjoong was there, and with the two oldest members of the pack there, he could be sure everything was alright. It was such a peaceful sight San wished Yeosang, Wooyoung and Mingi were there with them, but he knew the alphas must have been too tired for that. Actually, all of them were pretty tired, since Jongho wasn’t the only member who needed care when every room of the dorm was filled with his heat scent.</p><p>The omega finished his second water bottle after he left the dish almost clean. Hongjoong told San to take Jongho back to his bedroom and let him sleep, so the lightning haired alpha helped the young boy. First he thought Jongho would be able to walk, but apparently after his stomach was full with food he became even more sleepy than he was when he stepped into the kitchen about forty-five minutes before; so San decided to carry him to the bed, since it was a short distance from the living room. He left the three oldest alphas alone and quietly entered the omega’s room, staring straight at the bed so he could be careful of Mingi’s sleep.</p><p>The red haired alpha was laying face down on the mattress, his head tilted towards them and his lips parted in his sleep. The blanket was just covering his body up to his waist so San could see his bare, graceful back under the afternoon white sunlights. San would lie if he said he didn’t get distracted by thinking how gorgeous Mingi looked just like that, as he let Jongho down next to the bed. It was Jongho himself the one who brought him back to reality, the omega’s hands climbing through his neck and the soft breathing over his ear.</p><p>“Alpha—” the youngest man called him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer.</p><p>San eyed at him immediately, finding the tiniest sparkle of want into Jongho’s round drowsy eyes. He had to swallow hard before even pulling himself away in a smooth movement, trying to not make the omega feel rejected at any moment. He smelled way too <em> desirable </em> and San needed to get away from him for his own good. The alpha gripped the blanket and opened the sheets to let Jongho lay down. He kissed the omega again when he unraveled the strong hands away from his neck. The youngest member groaned in protest, a small pout was placed on his lips and his eyes were almost closed. San knew he was too tired to do anything even if he wanted.</p><p>“Shhh… you can have me tomorrow, baby, but now you have to rest.” he talked sweetly, pushing a strand of hair behind the omega’s ear. “Mingi’s waiting and he will care for you, okay, Jjongie?”</p><p>Jongho nodded, finally defeated by the physical and emotional fatigue, and he cuddled up with Mingi’s back. San covered them both with the blanket, securing they were going to be warm enough, and caressed both of their hairs with a feather-like touch before walking away. The alpha felt dumb, how he was smiling so fondly because of his two lovers as if he didn’t start to gain another <em> problem </em> because of Jongho’s scent. He closed the door behind him and closed his eyes to take a deep breath of the air that wasn’t so intensely full of Jongho’s pheromones. He opened his eyes just to find Seonghwa staring at him from the other side of the hallway with the slightest smile the oldest had. He could obviously tell the younger alpha’s state.</p><p>“Are you worked up again?”</p><p>“Why do you ask?” San asked grinning. “Do you have time for me, hyung?”</p><p>Seonghwa pulled his body apart from the wall, standing straight, and turned around to start walking away, not without first looking over his shoulder to give him a wicked yet gentle smile.</p><p>“I’m going to be with Joong, you can come to our room if you want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, pretty readers!<br/>I must say sorry because I really thought I would be able to finish most of my wips during July because I was on winter break (in my country that’s what we have) but since I didn’t have anything to do, I just felt like non-existent and I just resumed my life (both in school and writing my works) when I started college again, which is lowkey insane because I have a thousand assignments to do but I somehow feel better writing while doing other obligatory stuff. Anyways, while I re-took my writing, things kept happening both in atiny creator twt and in my personal life that pulled me away from writing, especially since I had to write smut and I just wasn’t in the mood. Also this chapter resulted to be way longer than I expected (like, insanely longer than I expected, this bitch is practically the length of all four first chapters together), so at least I hope it worths the waiting. I’m studying in a creative field so leaving things unfinished it’s not something pleasant to me and I prefer to keep pushing it until I finish them, so please know I’m always working, sometimes it just takes me a lot of time.<br/>About the actual chapter, you probably noticed that while Jongho is the center of the plot, he isn’t always the center of the narration mostly because he’s in a weird semi-conscious state where he doesn’t process everything that happens around him fully. This will probably be the same scenario next chapter (only God knows when they will be ready).<br/>Also I’m sorry if there’s typos or maybe issues with their personalities, I don’t have enough strength to edit something this long and I know it’s not perfect but I hope it’s nice enough.<br/>Once again, I’m so sorry for the long wait, I’m grateful of all the support and love this work had received and I’ll try to keep doing my best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>